


Blank Space

by Nanasrbf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Genderbending, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Membicarakan tentang cinta,</p><p>Perhatikan ketika langit memasuki waktu senja.</p><p>Bagaimana caramu memandangnya</p><p>Kuberitahu satu hal, dua benda langit bernama mentari dan bulan itu saling mencinta. Melepas rindu kala senja, bercinta kala gerhana. Sekilas kita akan berpikir ‘oh betapa romantisnya mereka!’</p><p>Namun ketika kita kembali ke kenyataan, mereka berada di langit yang sama, namun ada kekosongan diantara mereka.</p><p>Sebuah ruang kosong yang menjadi jarak pemisah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Chara dibuat sedikit OOC demi kepentingan fanfiksi. Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan kalau terjadi persamaan, dan dibumbui sedikit imajinasi. Genderbend!chara.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
>  Fanart (c) Ashrey
> 
>  **Notes:** Dedicated for Miragen+ Bigbang  
>  Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fanfict ini.  
> Saya sarankan mendengarkan lagu yang nanti akan saya sebutkan. Happy Reading~

 

 

   


**Prolog :**

Dalam lembaran kehidupan, selalu ada pasang-surut layaknya gelombang yang dihasilkan purnama. Akashi Tetsuya sering berkata demikian, apalagi ketika mengingat lika-liku peristiwa yang sempat mampir di jalur hidupnya.

 

Wanita berparas cantik dengan nama Akashi Tetsuya, melangkah pelan, sesekali menyapu gaun selututnya yang terkena debu. Tangannya menggeser pintu bergaya khas jepang, memasuki ruangan yang menyimpan beragam kenangan.

 

Tetsuya yang tadinya melirik kini menghampiri aquarium yang sempat tersapu cahaya mentari. Sekedar mengangkat aquarium berisi burung kertas buatan sendiri tak akan membuat dirinya letih. Kotak bening itu dipangku, tubuh direlaksasikan demi kenyamanan punggung.

 

_Lembayung senja mencerminkan dirimu, mendominasi biru muda dengan warna merah- jingga. Merahnya mata kananmu bukan karena sakit mata, namun kenapa kuterpana dalam sekali tatap. Mata kiri warna emas, warna yang elegan namun di dominasi sunyi yang semu. Kesepian yang tertutup senyum rupawan, bolehkah kuisi ruang kosong untuk memenuhi kehidupanmu untuk sekali saja?_

 

“Aku pernah menulis seperti ini ternyata, ”

 

Jemarinya kembali membuka ulang beberapa origami

 

Membaca curhatan, puisi, atau buku harian? Kertas yang mencakup ketiganya membuatnya kembali menelusuri kenangan. Lipatan demi lipatan terbuka, menampilkan tulisan tangannya beberapa tahun lepas. Merasa cahaya berubah temaram, maniknya melirik jendela.

 

“Sudah senja ya?”

 

warna jingga masih terbias di langit, sinar mentari menerangi sedikit. Ada banyak tumpukan yang ingin kubaca, namun rasanya kalau membicarakan tentang senja, selalu membuat antusias.

 

Lembaran _Sticky notes_ tertempel jelas,kemudian, terlihat foto yang tertempel, origami yang dilipat, serta tidak lupa papan _Shogi_ yang bertengger indah di nakas. sedikit memutar kenangan lama, tidak-tidak.. jangan diingat.

 

 _Fajar dan Senja  adalah sekat kecil pertemuan mentari dan rembulan. Sepasang kekasih yang terpisah bentang semesta, bertemu sebentar untuk saling menyapa kala fajar dan senja datang._ _–Lembaran origami nomor 411_

Membicarakan tentang cinta, seperti yang pernah Tetsuya katakan.

Perhatikan ketika langit memasuki senja, bagaimana cara kau memandangnya?

Indah, kah? atau biasa saja?

Karena menafsirkan makna cinta tak semudah membayangkan.

**Bab 1**

**“Awal mula Matahari dan Bulan jatuh cinta.”**

**_Siti Nurhaliza – Bukan Cinta Biasa_ **

****

****

Langit malam berhias bulan yang tersenyum bersama bintang. Dihadapan cermin, si tuan putri memandang takjub kearah bayangannya. Pita kecil tersemat diantara lembutnya surai biru langit. Kaki jenjang dibalut _high heels_ menuruni tangga, beberapa pasang mata mulai memusatkan perhatian, hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat dihadapan pemuda tampan berbalut pakaian sederhana tapi elegan.  

 

 

“Putrimu sangat cantik, tidak salah pilihanku untuk menjodohkan putraku dengan putrimu.” Rona merah tercetak tipis sebelum manik _azure_ bertemu _heterokromia_ , belah bibir saling mengukir senyum, hingga kedua telapak saling menggenggam. Layaknya dalam dongeng, sang raja dan ratu berjalan anggun, berhenti di tengah ruangan untuk saling mengucap janji dan memasang cincin. Pemuda dihadapannya masih mengukir senyum, tak menyadari detak jantung gadis dihadapannya yang mulai berdetak tak teratur.

 

“Sei, ayo sapa istrimu,” suara Shiori memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Tangan Seijuurou terjulur dan mengecup jemari pengantinnya. Seluruh penghuni rumah menahan nafas atas tindakan sang tuan muda yang terkenal kejam layaknya iblis, namun kini berubah romantis.

 

“ _Oka-sama_ , aku ingin mengajak Tetsuya ke taman belakang. Bolehkah? Kupikir kami harus saling mengenal agar dapat menerima.”

Anggukan diartikan sebagai jawaban. Seijuurou menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya, langkah kaki menjauhi keramaian hingga sampai di bangku taman belakang milik keluarga Akashi. Seijuurou mempersilahkan Tetsuya duduk, sebelum pinggulnya mendarat sepenuhnya disamping sang pengantin.

 

“Tetsuya,” panggil Seijuurou sambil menggenggam jemari gadis dihadapannya.

Tatapan mata yang serius dan menghipnotis. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya sekarang. Berdebar; tentu. Gugup; _why not?._ Mulai mencintai; _Maybe._

 

“Akashi Tetsuya, mari kita belajar mencintai dan saling menerima satu sama lain.”

 

“Boleh aku memanggilmu Sei- _kun_? Soalnya kalau kupanggil lengkap ribet.”

 _Gadis yang jujur, menarik._ Pikir Seijuurou dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

 

****

 

“Aku sudah menikah,” jelas Tetsuya di telpon. Suara kaget terdengar jelas hingga membuat si gadis biru menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya.Pipi berisi yang sedikit merona, rambut basah sehabis keramas serta handuk yang masih menggosok helai demi helai rambut sewarna samudra. Kaki jenjang berbalut celana basket dan tubuh terbungkus kaos longgar milik Seijuurou, serta ponsel terapit diantara bahu dan telinga.

 

“ _Serius? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah di usia muda, Tetsuyacchi. Jadi, siapa pemuda beruntung itu?”_

 

“Akashi Seijuurou,” balasnya.

 

Sedikit jeda terjadi diantara mereka. Tetsuya memiringkan kepala bingung, sembari menikmati pemandangan senja yang kembali mengingatkan dirinya akan sang suami yang kini sibuk dengan kegiatan osisnya. Seketika merasa kesal karena harus ditinggal sendiri di apartement mereka.

 

“ _Akashichi? Seriously? Dia itu sahabatku ketika di smp dulu. Walau dia kejam tapi dia baik kok. Beruntung sekali dirimu, cuya~”_

 

“Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Ryouta--- kau ingin ku lempar ke jurang?”

 

“ _Tentu saja tidak. Ah iya, aku ada kegiatan klub. Bye cuya~”_

 

Panggilan diakhiri begitu saja. Tetsuya hampir saja melempar ponselnya jika saja sebuah tangan tak melingkar di pinggangnya, hela nafas ringan terasa di tengkuknya yang terbuka. Tetsuya membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher pemuda di depannya.

 

“Memandang senja lagi, hm? Bukankah kau bisa menikmatinya ketika menatap mata suamimu ini?” goda Seijuurou sembari memainkan hidung gadis di hadapannya. Bibirnya mengecup bibir ranum sang istri sebelum melepaskan pelukan.

 

“Siapa yang kau telpon tadi?”

 

“Ryouta, saudara angkatku. Dan mungkin mantan teman satu timmu dulu, benar?”

 

Seijuurou mengangguk,kemudian melirik sejenak ke Tetsuya yang kini menutup tirai jendela. Mata yang selalu mengeluarkan tatapan intimidasi hingga Tetsuya merasa dirinya yang ditatap sedemikian rupa langsung memasang kuda-kuda, tatapan tajam dan posisi sudah pas untuk melakukan _ignite pass kai_ yang dulunya pernah dipakai untuk melawan dua sahabat gilanya, Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga.

 

Seijuurou menggenggam kedua lengan Tetsuya, tatapan mata masih mengintimidasi dan mendominasi lawan. Tetsuya sungguh tidak kuat hanya untuk bertatapan, tapi gengsinya tentu membuatnya harus kuat demi harga dirinya.

 

“Apa tidak bisa membedakan mana pakaianmu yang kecil dan pakaianku yang terlalu besar untukmu ?”

 

Kalau disamakan dengan tomat, mungkin itu sudah tepat menggambarkan warna wajah Tetsuya ketika pertanyaan Seijuurou terlontar.

 

“Maaf…”

 

“Tak apa, aku suka ketika kau memakai pakaianku. Bahumu terbuka, kakimu mulus, putih tanpa noda, dan itu seksi se---- _ITTAI!!”_

 

Tetsuya dengan jurus andalannya, _Ignite pass kai_ membuat Seijuurou meringis pelan, hingga sesekali mengelus kepalanya yang terlihat memerah.  Netra dwiwarnanya mengikuti sang istri yang kini melebarkan kertas bertuliskan **“DAFTAR PENDEKATAN SEIJUUROU DAN TETSUYA”**

 

Dikatakan kaget, benar sekali. Deret huruf membentuk kalimat yang sedikit membingungkan Seijuurou.

 

“Jadi…” .

 

“Ya, benar sekali. Ini adalah daftar yang akan kita tulis untuk melakukan pendekatan. Kita ini dijodohkan, jadi aku mungkin tidak akan langsung jatuh cinta walau pesonamu terlalu memikat,” potong Tetsuya yang mendapat anggukan dari Seijuurou.

 

“Tapi sebelum itu, kau mempunyai tiga tiket yang akan kau pilih salah satu dan berlaku selamanya. Dan kau juga harus menyiapkan tiga tiket yang akan kupilih nantinya. Jadi –Eh tunggu, kau sudah menulisnya?”

 

Seijuurou mengangguk, jemarinya memamerkan tiga tiket yang kini berada di tangan Tetsuya. gadis itu sedikit memberikan pandangan sengit kala membaca tiga tiket yang sebenarnya hanyalah modus Seijuurou semata.

 

Siapa bilang kalau itu bukan modus? Terlihat jelas dari kalimat yang ditulis Seijuurou.

 

_Selalu patuh dengan apa yang akan Seijuurou perintahkan –Berlaku selamanya_

_Membenarkan Seijuurou karena selalu benar –Berlaku selamanya_

_Perintah mutlak untuk mencintai Seijuurou kapanpun dan bagaimanapun nantinya –Berlaku Selamanya_

Tetsuya menghela nafas,sebelum mengambil pilihan ketiga. Tapi, sebenarnya tanpa memilih, semua pilihan tetap di satu tujuan, perintah Seijuuurou mutlak.

Tetsuya kadang harus urut dada, sabar saja punya suami ‘katanya’ selalu benar.

 

“Hee… kau memilih yang ketiga? Wah dengan senang hati akan kuterima,” goda Seijuurou yang kini mendapat delikan dari yang digoda. Pemuda merah itu cukup yakin untuk menaklukan hati sang ratu berwajah Teflon.

 

Kini tiga tiket terulur kearah Seijuurou, dan dengan cepat mengambil salah satunya. Tetsuya merengut mengingat betapa kerasnya dia berpikir apa yang akan dia tulis dan Seijuurou dengan entengnya tinggal mengambil tanpa berpikir.

 

 _Belajar mencintai kekurangan maupun kelebihanku, menyadari kehadiranku yang kadang seperti hantu –Berlaku selamanya_.

 

Dan Seijuurou tersenyum tipis kala membacanya.

 

****

****

**_Hailee Steinfeld – Rock Bottom_ **

****

****

Pagi hari dimulai dengan bunyi ketukan sepatu terdengar, beberapa siswa membawa selebaran dan memasuki kelas-kelas yang letaknya tak dekat. SMA Rakuzan menampung siswa tak lebih dari 500 orang, dengan fasilitas super lengkap untuk kegiatan akademik maupun non-akademik. Dua meter untuk jarak perkelas dibuat untuk mencegah keributan, serta ditambah asrama khusus untuk siswa-siswi.

 

“Silahkan masuk,” sahut pria berumur sekitar 30-an dari dalam setelah suara ketukan terdengar. Surai merah darah dengan wibawa seorang pemimpin melengkapi eksistensi Akashi Seijuurou, ditambah tiga orang yang mengawal.

 

“Selamat siang, saya Akashi Seijuurou selaku Ketua Osis dan Kapten Tim Basket Rakuzan memberitahukan untuk pengurus serta 10 siswa terpilih sebagai perwakilan masing-masing kelas agar nanti datang ke Gym untuk memberi penyambutan sekaligus menonton latih tanding antara Rakuzan dan Seirin. Seirin akan datang kesini sekitar jam 1 siang, apakah ada pertanyaan?”

 

Tidak ada sahutan. Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya dan tertuju kearah gadis mungil yang memangku dagu sambil memejamkan matanya tak peduli. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampannya, kedua kakinya melangkah kearah Tetsuya yang masih menikmati lagu dibalik _headsetnya,_ tak menyadari hingga gunting merah kini memutus kabel _Headset_ yang kini sudah jatuh ke lantai.

 

“Berani sekali kau memutus kabel—oh, Akashi- _kun_? Kenapa disini?”

 

Pandangan sengit tadi berubah menjadi Tanya, Seijuurou memandangnya geli sambil mengacungkan guntingnya. Suasana berubah tegang, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berbunyi ketika gunting merah diacungkan.

 

“Berani ? benarkah?”

 

 _Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar cari mati_ , setidaknya begitulah yang dipikiran setiap murid yang melihat kejadian ini.

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya, mengacuhkan apa yang kukatakan dan seenaknya mendengar lagu ketika pelajaran berlangsung, keliling Gym 10 putaran sambil mengerjakan soal-soal yang ku tulis di kertas ini,  hukuman yang pas untuk seseorang yang berkelakuan seperti tadi,” ucap Seijuurou yang dibalas kekagetan di wajah datar sang kekasih. Tetsuya tampak akan protes, namun kembali terpotong oleh Seijuurou.

 

“Tidak ada bantahan, siapapun yang menentang akan kuberikan hukuman lebih dari ini. Tetsuya, ikut denganku. Suga- _Sensei,_ apakah hukuman ini pas?”

 

Suga- _Sensei_ mengangguk.

 

 _“Dasar iblis!_ ” batin Tetsuya merutuk.

 

Tetsuya mengikuti Seijuurou ke Gym, di perjalanan yang cukup panjang mengingat SMA Rakuzan sangatlah luas membuat Tetsuya sudah letih duluan. Seijuurou melirik sejenak dan menahan Tetsuya yang hampir ambruk. Ada sedikit sirat khawatir dibalik mata dwiwarna itu.

 

“Tetsuya, jangan main-main, Gym ada di depanmu. Tinggal dibuka dan kau berlari 10 putaran,” perintah Seijuurou sembari membuka pintu Gym dan memberikan kertas-kertas pada Tetsuya.

 

“Akashi- _kun_ , aku capek,” keluh Tetsuya, kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam oleh si punya nama.

 

Tetsuya kini berlari sambil menjawab soal-soal matematika yang membuat kepala setiap orang ingin pecah. Matanya melirik kearah Seijuurou yang menyeringai bahagia, tidak ada rasa bersalah di wajahnya.

 

“Jika f(x) = tan 4x dan F’(x) = 4 untuk 0 ≤ x ≤ π/2, maka nilai xnya adalah.., kurasa tangen harus diturunkan dulu,”

 

Tetsuya mencoret-coret kertas, keringat bercucuran, rambut yang tadinya terikat rapi kini sedikit berantakan. Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena mengerjakan soal sambil berlari itu kegiatan yang melelahkan.

 

“Tangen kalau diturunkan menjadi Sec2 , berarti f’(x) = 4 sec2 4x. Karena F’(x) = 4, maka berubah menjadi 4 sec2 4x = 4. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?”

 

Mata birunya kembali mengobservasi soal, Seijuurou sedikit mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya hanya terkekeh pelan di _bench_.

 

“Ingat nomor punggungku, Tetsuya~” goda Seijuurou hingga mendapat delikan tajam si pemilik nama.

 

“Tunggu, nomor punggung Sei-kun itu...ah, disini angka 4 bisa saling membagi jadinya sec2 4x = 1. Lalu kalau angka 1 dipindahkan ke depan, jadinya Sec2 4x – 1 = 0. Ini karena kuadrat, jadinya (sec 4x – 1) atau (sec 4x +1). dasar Sei- _kun,_ katanya tidak ingin membantu,” sedikit jeda, kemudian

 

“Nah, sec 4x = 1, kemudian 4x = 0 dan 360, di pilihannya tidak ada 0 jadi kupilih saja 360, nah setelah ini dibagi 4 dan x = 90. Untuk yang kedua, sec 4x = 1 menjadi 4x = 180, dan hasilnya x = 45. Pilihan jawaban A.”

 

Tetsuya membalikkan soal yang kesekian, soal ke-25 membuat dahinya berkerut, soal berbahasa inggris dan dibawahnya tertulis (Final Test, XII’s Grade, 2016, _First class,_ Rakuzan High School).

 

“ _Kejam sekali dirimu, Sei-kun,”_ batinnya.

 

Soal-soal _First Class_ milik SMA Rakuzan tidak main-main. Setiap soal telah dirancang setara Universitas. Dikatakan soal tersulit sejepang, dan tentu saja pengecualian untuk Akashi Seijuurou yang otaknya kelewat jenius untuk remaja berusia 17 tahun.

 

Tetsuya merasa kakinya keram, rasa sakitnya menjalar ke bagian paha dan membuatnya ambruk. Seijuurou berjalan pelan kearah Tetsuya dan membawanya ke _bench._ Sang kapten meluruskan kaki sang istri dan menyemprotkan semprotan anti-nyeri ke kaki jenjangnya.

 

“Hei Kapten, aku harus segera menyelesaikan hukumanku. Sudah sana pergi,” usir Tetsuya yang kini mencoba untuk berdiri namun malah terjatuh lagi. Seijuurou tersenyum geli.

 

Hembusan angin membuat rok Tetsuya sedikit tersingkap, menampilkan celana dalam dan tak disadari oleh pemiliknya. Seijuurou melirik dan menyeringai, Tetsuya menatapnya bingung  jari telunjuk Seijuurou menunjuk kearah bawah dan wajah Tetsuya merah padam.

 

“SEI- _KUN_ KAU MESUM!”

 

PATS!

 

Hantaman _ignite pass_ telak mengenai wajah tampannya.

 

Seijuurou tersungkur dengan posisi memalukan yang bisa mencoreng kedudukannya sebagai Kapten Rakuzan. wajah Tetsuya merah padam mengingat apa yang Seijuurou tunjuk tadi, masih dalam keadaan kesal dia meninggalkan Gym dan Seijuurou yang memanggil namanya.

 

Tetsuya meringis sambil menahan keseimbangannya di dinding. Menahan nyeri sehabis lari keliling, ditambah lagi harus memikirkan bagaimana penyelesaian soal yang diberikan. Tetsuya teringat kalau ada satu soal lagi yang belum dia kerjakan, tapi masa bodohlah, ada Seijuurou disana dan Tetsuya merasa kesal setiap kali mengingat kejadian barusan.

 

“Tetsuya.. hei… jangan marah,” pinta Seijuurou walau tidak seperti permohonan. Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya, tak sudi menatap Seijuurou barang sejenak. Dagu dinaikkan, tangan bersidekap dan ekspresi datar yang mendukung.

 

“Siapa kau? Aku tidak kenal. _Know your place, please,_ ” sahut Tetsuya meniru Seijuurou yang membuat pemuda itu terdiam. Beberapa murid yang lewat terdiam sejenak, berpikir siapa yang berani mengucapkan kata-kata ajaib yang hanya bisa dikatakan oleh Seijuurou. Tetsuya melangkah malas, melewati Seijuurou dan kembali ke kelasnya.

 

“Dan jangan ikuti aku.”

 

Seijuurou menahan Tetsuya, tangan tersilang di depan dada, mata heterokrom menelanjangi tiap inci gerak-gerik Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang lebih risih selain ditatap demikian oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

 

“Siapa kau berani memerintahku, hm?”

 

“Akulah yang berani, mau apa? Melemparku? Memukulku?”

 

Seijuurou menghapus jarak, Tetsuya mundur teratur hingga membentur dinding. Koridor SMA Rakuzan menuju _Gym_ sangat sepi, bahkan Tetsuya berpikir kalau tidak ada yang berani ke sini karena Seijuurou sedang memakainya untuk hukuman seseorang.

 

“Menciummu boleh?”

 

Dan Tetsuya dapat merasakan belah bibir Seijuurou memberi ciuman singkat sebagai hukuman ringan.

 

***

 

“ ** _Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut---_ “**

 

Tetsuya mengernyit heran, tak biasanya si adik angkat yang cerewetnya bisa bikin telinga sakit tak menjawab telponnya. tangannya kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas, melanjutkan langkah kearah Gym untuk mempersiapkan beberapa keperluan mengingat dirinya adalah pengurus kelas.

 

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan sebelum duduk tenang ditemani novel kesayangannya diatas bangku penonton, dirinya juga cukup peka akan tatapan milik Seijuurou yang sedari tadi mengarah ke dirinya.

 

 _Ada apa dengan Ryota? Kok tidak mengangkat pesanku?_ Batin Tetsuya.

 

“Ryouta.. kenapa tidak kau angkat?” lirihnya.

 

Ada sekitar lebih dari tiga puluh panggilan yang Tetsuya lakukan.

 

“TIM BASKET SEIRIN SUDAH DATANG!” seru salah seorang murid Rakuzan yang kini menjadi panitia penyambutan, mata Tetsuya membola kala melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Tasnya langsung ditinggalkan begitu saja ketika mata tajam itu menangkap bayangan dirinya.

 

“TAIGAAAAA!” teriak Tetsuya yang kini menabrakkan diri ke pelukan pemuda tinggi berambut merah gradasi hitam. Seijuurou meremas bola basketnya, termakan cemburu mengobarkan semangat sang kapten untuk menghancurkan pemuda yang kini merangkul sang istri tercinta. “Beraninya..”

 

“Tetsuya, kau sekolah disini? Astaga, aku baru mengetahuinya. Ah iya, mana si dakian? Dia sekolah denganmu?”

 

Tetsuya menggeleng.

 

“Daiki sekolah di Touou, bersama Satsuki tentunya."

 

Netra birunya menatap geli ke Seijuurou, melihat bagaimana sadisnya aura sang kapten kebanggan Rakuzan yang dikenal psikopat namun berotak cendekiawan. Seijuurou akan segera melempar gunting kesayangannya, namun tangannya segera digandeng oleh gadis tercinta.

 

“Taiga, ini **_Akashi-kun_** , kekasihku,” ujar Tetsuya mengenalkan sang sahabat pada si pemilik hatinya dengan penuh penekanan. Taiga mengangguk paham dan menatap pacar sahabatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, menilai apakah pacar sahabatnya masuk dalam kategori _Perfect_ atau _Rakjel_.

 

“Tetsuya, kalau milih pacar cari yang tinggi dong. Kurcaci ketemu kurcaci gak ada perubahan keturun—SAKIT TETSUYA, KEJAM SEKALI KAU MELEMPARKU BOLA BASKET!”

 

Kalimat Taiga yang kelewat berani membuat gambaran perempatan siku-siku muncul. Tetsuya tidak peduli, lemparan bola basketnya tidak meleset, dia bahagia, yang penting hasratnya melempar Taiga terpuaskan.

 

Seijuurou yang ikut mendengar turut melemparkan senjata kesayangannya, yaitu gunting yang kini sedikit membuat potongan alis taiga menjadi miring seketika. Taiga bersumpah demi anjing peliharaan Tetsuya, dia tidak akan lagi menghina kedua sejoli itu seumur hidup setelah insiden ini.

 

“Kagami- _kun_ ,” panggil seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek. Taiga melirik sejenak dan berpamitan setelah memberitahu bahwa gadis itu adalah pelatih basket SMA Seirin. Ada raut kaget terlihat, namun Tetsuya kembali memasang wajah datar.

 

“Tetsuya, segeralah ke bangku penonton,” perintah Seijuurou kembali terdengar. Tetsuya mendecih kesal,

 

“Cih.. ngapain?”

 

“Ya menonton pertandinganku. Cepat Tetsuya, atau kau mau kucium ditempat? Aku tidak keberatan untuk melakukan _French Kiss_ kalau kau mau—Ah! Sakit Tetsuya,” keluh Seijuurou saat Tetsuya meninjunya. Oke, Tetsuya itu kuat, walau kelihatan lemah tak berdaya ditambah menggoda iman.

 

Pipi digembungkan, rona merah masih tak ingin hilang, kaki dihentak kesal, dan perilaku tersebut tak luput dari perhatian Seijuurou yang kini menahan tawa geli. Didalam genggamannya ada novel yang baru saja dibelinya, berniat membaca untuk sekedar mengacuhkan pertandingan, namun rasanya dia tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan.

 

PRIIIT!

 

Suara peluit menandakan pertandingan dimulai. Bola diambung keatas, mencapai titik puncak dan direbut secara paksa. Seirin mengawali pertandingan dengan _passing_ dari Kiyoshi Teppei, diikuti Taiga yang berlari melewati beberapa pemain.

 

Saat Taiga hendak mendapatkan bola operan, Hayama Kotarou menahan dan mengembalikan pada Rakuzan. Seijuurou menerima operan dari Hayama kini dihadang oleh Hyuuga Junpei dan Izuki Shun, posisi _Defense_  yang bagus membuat Seijuurou sedikit kagum.

 

“Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lewat, Akashi!” teriak dua orang itu. Seijuurou menyeringai, matanya menatap lurus kedua orang itu dan memainkan kartu andalannya.

 

“Lewat? itu tidak perlu, kau yang akan menyingkir dariku!” sinis Seijuurou sebelum membuat kedua pemain Seirin itu jatuh. Setiap pemain maupun penonton terdiam sejenak, bahkan Aida Riko –pelatih basket Seirin ikut terdiam.

 

“Orang yang menentangku tak diperbolehkan untuk meremehkanku!”

 

Seijuurou mengambil posisi shoot.

 

“Sadarilah Posisimu!”

 

Dan bola kembali masuk ke ring.

 

“Tadi itu.. Apa?” gumam seseorang disamping Tetsuya. gadis itu menghela nafas, mengingat sifat Seijuurou yang sombongnya minta digampar.

 

“ _Ankle Break.Drible_ kecepatan tinggi yang mampu mengganggu keseimbangan lawan dan membuat mereka terjatuh. Dan itu dilakukan kalau gravitasi lawan berpusat di kaki saat dia berputar.”

 

Seijuurou mendongak, memasang seringai ketika mendapati Tetsuya tengah menatapnya. Satu kedipan pelan membuat Tetsuya ingin terjun dari lantai atas.

 

“Najis, iyuh,” ejek Tetsuya diselingi juluran lidah. Dan dibalas pula oleh kekehan kecil Seijuurou.

 

Bisa dikatakan, pertandingan Rakuzan vs Seirin menjadi tontonan menarik untuk dinikmati, berbekal makanan ringan yang kebetulan dijual atau dipertaruhkan oleh siapapun yang mendadak jadi Bandar. Tetsuya duduk diantara lingkaran perjudian dadakan, entah pria ataupun wanita, semua turut andil di dalamnya kecuali Tetsuya. novel di tangannya tak lagi menjadi pilihan, setiap kali melihat Seijuurou bertanding, entah itu resmi maupun hanya latih tanding selalu membuatnya bersemangat, setiap tatapan serius Seijuurou, setiap rangkaian gerakan selaras yang diatur secara tepat layaknya _Shogi_ , teratur dan rapi. Sungguh menarik!

 

“Hei hei, kenapa kalian malah berjudi disini?”

 

“Oh ayolah, Kuroko- _chan_ , jangan begitu. Ayo ikut taruhan,” ajak salah satu dari mereka.

 

“Tidak mau,” balas Tetsuya singkat.

 

“ _DON’T MIND!_  AYO KITA BALAS MEREKA!” teriak Izuki Shun pada rekan timnya. Mendengar teriakan itu, Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari setan judi disampingnya, matanya terlihat makin antusias melihat Seijuurou yang kini mendapati kesulitan melawan Taiga, berbekal teriakan sekaligus menggoda si Kapten Rakuzan.

 

“ _GO TAIGA GO~ KALAHKAN SEI-KUN!”_

 

Seijuurou sedikit memberikan tatapan bringas pada sang gadis. Tetsuya merasa tengkuknya dingin dan kembali berteriak, bukan menyemangati Seijuurou, tapi menyemangati Taiga.

 

“ _Defense.. defense…defense…”_

“JANGAN MAU KALAU TAIGA, AYOLAH, HEI JANGAN MELAMBAT,”

 

“AKU TAU KUROKO, _TEME!_ DIAM SAJA DI TEMPATMU,” kesal Taiga.

 

Taiga kini mendapatkan bola, kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat walau dihadang oleh Reo Mibuchi dan Hayama Kotarou. Taiga melompat tinggi, melewati dua orang yang mencoba mem- _blok_ bola di tangannya dan mengakhirinya dengan _Meteor Jam_ andalannya.

 

Skor dari pertandingan awal untuk Rakuzan vs Seirin menjadi 81 – 50 pada kuarter ketiga. Teriakan terdengar lantang di _bench_ SMA Seirin maupun Rakuzan, decit sepatu mengiringi pertandingan. Seijuurou sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai mengambil alih permainan, dikejar oleh sahabat dari orang tercintanya yaitu Kagami Taiga tidak membuatnya gentar.

 

“Mibuchi, kembali ke posisi,” perintah Seijuurou tegas. Seniornya bergerak sesuai perintah. Seijuurou melemparkan bola melewati formasi pertahanan yang tadi dibentuk Seirin. Mata Seijuurou memandang tajam kearah bola dan berlari setelah mendapat operan dari Nebuya Eikichi.

“ _Nee.._ Kuroko- _chan_ , aku sedikit ngeri melihat Akashi seper—“

 

“Kalau dia sudah seperti itu berarti—“ gumam Tetsuya,

 

“Izinkan aku mengajarkan kepada kalian, perbedaan kita di lapangan ini.”

 

Dan pernyataan itu menyakinkan Tetsuya bahwa pemuda merah itu tengah dalam semangat tempur yang maksimal.Seijuurou membawa bola dan memasukkannya tanpa ada perlawanan dari Seirin. Semua pemain Seirin jatuh terduduk tanpa bisa berdiri, Tetsuya dari bangku penonton hanya memandang datar, rasanya memang menyakitkan saat melihatnya.  Perubahan skor berubah satu sama lain berkat taktik Seirin dan Rakuzan yang saling merubah strategi.

 

Skor kini menjadi 110 - 109, Taiga mendapatkan bola lagi, hanya tinggal mencetak angka maka kemenangan mutlak milik SMA Seirin. Taiga merasa dirinya akan segera memasukkan bola terpaksa terhenti ketika tangan Seijuurou menahan bola sebelum dilemparkan. Taiga dengan raut wajah tak terbaca hanya bisa terdiam, perubahan tatapan dan mata membuatnya tak dapat berkutik hingga bel tanda _quarter_ keempat berakhir.

 

“RAKUZAN VS SEIRIN, 110 VS 109, KEMENANGAN RAKUZAN!”

 

Sorakan dan tangisan bercampur menjadi satu, tentu saja pemenang pertaruhan di bangku penonton berakhir tragis untuk yang mendukung Seirin diawal.Tetsuya tersenyum  tipis ketika Seijuurou menatapnya. Namun,  Tetsuya makin membola melihat Seijuurou berlari menuju ke bawahnya dan merentangkan tangan.

 

“KUROKO TETSUYA, KEMENANGAN INI KUPERSEMBAHKAN UNTUKMU, JIKA KAU MENERIMA CINTAKU, SILAHKAN LOMPAT DARI ATAS DAN AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU!”

 

perintah Seijuurou membuat setiap orang seakan siap berhenti bernafas. Sang kapten Rakuzan, tidak mengenal arti romantisme, menyatakan perasaan dengan cara ekstrim sekaligus sadis untuk diikuti. Tetsuya mungkin bisa dikatakan ikut menggila, kelewat bahagia membuatnya tak ragu melompat dan jatuh ke pelukan Seijuurou.

 

“TERIMA..TERIMA..TERIMA..”

 

Itu teriakan milik salah satu _supporter_ yang menang, Tetsuya sadar hal itu.

 

“Tetsuya..”

 

Taiga yang melihat sang sahabatnya melompat ikutan kaget, begitupun tim basket Seirin. Tidak ada yang menduga sang kapten Rakuzan mengadakan latih tanding hanya untuk menyatakan cinta, tidak bisa dikatakan menyatakan cinta juga mengingat caranya cukup tak masuk akal untuk diikuti.

 

“Mulai sekarang, siapapun yang menyentuh Tetsuya seujung rambutpun, bersiaplah datang keruanganku,”ujar Seijuurou memeluk pinggang Tetsuya _posesif._ Setiap yang ada disana mengangguk paham,tak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukan jika berani menyentuh yang bersegel _‘properti Seijuurou, sadar diri kau rakjel!’_

 

*****

 

Latih tanding dilakukan sehari sebelum libur panjang. Satu bulan menjadi waktu terlama yang pernah Jepang liburkan untuk karyawan dan segala lapisan masyarakat. Seijuurou tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Segala hal dari sandang maupun pangan telah dia siapkan jauh-jauh hari, sehingga dirinya bisa dengan cepatmempersiapkan diri untuk menikmati liburan berdua dengan sang istri.

 

“Tetsuya, kau tidak bersiap? Sebentar lagi kita berangkat.”

 

Panggilan Seijuurou hanya dianggap angin lalu. Gadis cantik itu masih setia memandang langit dengan pandangan kagum. _heterokrom_ Seijuurou melirik sejenak ke balkon dan mulai menghampiri sang gadis. Tangannya merengkuh Tetsuya dari belakang, berbisik pelan, menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan.

 

“Lihatlah, _Sei-kun_! Mentari dan bulan bertemu,” seru Tetsuya sambil menunjuk dua benda langit favoritnya. Seijuurou ikut memperhatikan, ada rasa nyaman saat melihat kedua benda langit itu seperti menyapa.

 

“Akan kubelikan kau teleskop dan kau akan puas menikmati suasana seperti ini.”

 

“Tidak perlu. Ah iya _.._ Sei- _kun_ , aku pernah membaca salah satu cerita. Di dalamnya ada kutipan mengenai perjuangan cinta, rembulan dan mentari yang terpisah semesta, bertemu kala fajar dan senja, dan saling melepas rindu ketika gerhana. Akankah kisah cinta kita seindah mereka?”

 

Seijuurou mengelus puncak kepala Tetsuya, kemudian mengecupnya sebelum kembali merengkuh sang kekasih hati. Pemandangan singkat yang membuatnya terpana, sejenak dia melupakan tujuannya untuk memanggil Tetsuya.

 

“Tentu saja, kisah kita akan lebih romantis dan lebih indah dari mentari dan rembulan. Ah iya, Tetsuya cepatlah bersiap. Aku sudah memasukkan semua keperluan kita untuk berlibur ke Enoshima sesuai janjiku sebelum ujian sekolah.”

 

Tetsuya sebenarnya sudah siap, namun eksistensi fajar masih menginginkan dia menetap sedikit lama. Seijuurou paham akan tingkah sang kekasih hati hanya mengikuti saja sampai bulan benar-benar tertidur di singgahsananya.

 

“Sudah siap?”

 

Tetsuya mengangguk.

 

****

 

Kagami Taiga mengalami kekalahan untuk pertama kalinya, sekaligus dijebak untuk kepentingan hubungan percintaan sang sahabat.

 

“Akashi Seijuurou memang gila, tak kusangka Tetsuya akan menjadi kekasihnya.”

 

“Dilarang patah hati disini, Taiga,” ujar seseorang membuat Taiga sadar. Diliriknya siluet surai biru tua dan merah muda disaat yang bersamaan.

“Kagamin, kenapa lesu? Ah iya, kami sekolah di Toou, kau di Seirin?”

 

“Aomine, Momoi?”

****

 

“Tertidur lagi? kau pasti sangat mengantuk sayang,” Seijuurou menatap khawatir pada istrinya yang sudah terbangun. Rencananya mereka akan pergi ke Enoshima jam tujuh pagi, namun karena sama-sama ketiduran jadi rencana pergi diubah.

 

“Mungkin aku terlalu menikmati suasana fajar jadi sampai ketiduran. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita sebelum berangkat, aku tidak ingin makan di tengah jalan.”

 

Tetsuya turun dari tempat tidur diikuti Seijuurou. Apron biru muda terpasang manis di tubuhnya, Seijuurou dengan tenang duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati pemandangan Tetsuya memasak untuknya.

 

“Sei- _kun,_ jangan menatapku seperti itu, risih.”

 

Dan seperti biasa, kata-kata Tetsuya selalu menusuk ke hati pendengarnya. Seijuurou sudah terbiasa dengan itu hanya menyeringai, tubuhnya mendekat lalu lengannya memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. Indera penciumannya bekerja di sekitar leher Tetsuya, menghirup aroma vanilla yang cukup manis untuknya.

 

“Sei- _kun,_ geli,” lirih Tetsuya yang kini mencipratkan Seijuurou dengan air. Seijuurou yang kesal hanya dapat mencubit pipi Tetsuya, adegan pertengkaran romantis berlangsung diselingi Tetsuya yang membolak-balikkan _Omelette_ buatannya.

 

“Nah..sudah jadi, ayo Sei- _kun,_ dimakan,” Tetsuya mempersilahkan.

 

hanya denting sendok dan garpu mengiringi sarapan pasangan tersebut. Seijuurou tampak sangat menikmati sarapan, dia butuh energi untuk berangkat ke Enoshima ditambah lagi dia akan menikmati liburannya dengan Tetsuya.

 

Tok tok tok.

 

Tetsuya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tangannya menggeser _Shoji_ dan menemukan sang ayah berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

 

“Ayah, ayo silahkan masuk, kebetulan aku memasak, ayo sarapan bersama,” ajak Tetsuya sambil menarik tangan sang ayah. Seijuurou melihat sang mertua hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil mempersilahkan untuk duduk bersama mereka.

 

“Sepertinya ayah datang disaat kalian ingin pergi ya, Sei? Tet- _chan_?”

 

“Iya juga sih. Ayah kan selalu datang disaat tak terduga seperti hantu.”

 

Biarkan sang ayah melemparkan anaknya ke sungai. Kuroko Yukio mendadak dongkol mengingat sang anak kini tengah tersenyum puas melihat kekesalannya. Seijuurou terlihat menahan tawa.  Sungguh pasangan kurang ajar, _begitu pikirnya._

 

“Ayah,  kenapa lengan bajumu sedikit basah? Apa tadi ada tetangga mengiramu tanaman sampai disiram?”

 

“Tentu saja tidak. Ah iya, ayah kesini ingin memberitahukan pada Sei kalau minggu depan dia harus ke Tokyo untuk urusan pekerjaan.”

 

Seijuurou mengangguk paham, kedatangan ayah atau mertuanya tak jauh dari pekerjaannya. Seijuurou memang memegang jabatan sebagai direktur utama kelak, setelah dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan dilanjutkan kembali di universitas untuk mengambil gelar sarjana.

 

“ _Nee…_ Ayah kapan pulang?”

 

“Kau berniat mengusir ayah?”

 

Dan cubitan ringan melekat di pipi Tetsuya.

 

“Aku kan hanya bertanya, memangnya apa yang salah?” rengut Tetsuya yang membuat kedua pria dihadapannya menahan godaan.

 

 _Sabar Sei…Sabar.._ , Seijuurou bergumam sembari mengelus dada menahan gejolak mematikan.

 

Melihat wajah Tetsuya yang kelewat manis bisa membuat gula darah naik hingga tahap diabetes.

 

****

 

Kedatangan ayah Tetsuya secara mendadak sedikit menggeser jadwal mereka pergi ke Enoshima, hanya beberapa jam berkunjung untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar dan memberikan tugas pada keduanya. Tetsuya mengunci pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Seijuurou sudah menunggu.

 

“Akhirnya kita liburan,” ujar Tetsuya senang namun masih memasang raut datar. Seijuurou mengelus rambut istrinya, kemudian melajukan mobilnya ditengah keramaian kota Kyoto.

 

“ _Nee…_ Sei- _kun.._ sebenarnya kita akan kemana?”

 

Seijuurou menepuk dahinya, melupakan penjelasan yang harus diberikan pada Tetsuya adalah satu kesalahan fatal. Tetsuya bisa saja salah paham kalau tidak dijelaskan secara gamblang.

 

“Kita akan ke Enoshima, menikmati liburan,  dari menjelajahi Enoshima Aquarium hingga ke tempat-tempat lainya.”

 

“Benarkah? Aku ingin masuk ke _Iwaya Caves,_ ” gumam Tetsuya dibalas elusan kepala oleh Seijuurou.

 

Perjalanan Kyoto menuju Enoshima memakan waktu 5 jam 35 menit jika melalui Nagoya, kemudian Shizuoka dan sampailah nanti di Enoshima. Bunga sakura sedang mekar kali ini, Tetsuya tentu saja sangat menikmati pemandangan indah yang mereka lewati, Liburan bersama sang kekasih tercinta yang sangat dinantikannya. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya, Seijuurou sedikit membayangkan seksinya Tetsuya ketika memakai pakaian terbuka seperti bikini dan sebagainya, mengingat Enoshima mempunyai pantai yang indah dan mendukung imajinasinya.

 

Namun bayangan itu langsung ditepis ketika Tetsuya memukul kepalanya.

 

“Itu sakit sekali, Tetsuya. nanti kalau aku geger otak, gimana?”

 

“Tidak masalah. Kalau amnesia kan kau tidak akan bisa menjahiliku lagi.”

 

“Benarkah? Kupikir kau suka kalau kujahili, habisnya wajah meronamu---“

 

“SEI- _KUN_ , DI DEPANMU ADA ANAK KECIL, AWAAAS!”

 

Godaan Seijuurou terpotong, pemuda itu mengelak dari anak kecil yang lepas dari penjagaan orangtuanya, kecepatannya tak bisa dihentikan. Seijuurou terus menginjak rem dengan kasar namun tak mendapat hasil.

 

Tetsuya sedari tadi panik hanya bisa menutup matanya. Seijuurou membelalak kala jembatan berada di depannya, setirnya tidak lagi berfungsi dengan baik. Kakinya sedari tadi menginjak pedal rem mulai capek, ditatapnya Tetsuya yang mulai ikut panik.

 

“TETSUYA, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA. KAU HARUS MELOMPAT ATAU AKU AKAN MENDORONGMU!”

 

“TIDAK! SEI- _KUN_ , KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERHENTIKAN MOBIL INI?!”

 

“TETSUYA CEPAT MELOMPAT!”

 

“TIDAK!”

 

Ketegangan terjadi diantara mereka. Seijuurou mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk menghentikan mobilnya, namun nihil mengingat mobil ini masih melaju kencang. Pemuda itu sedikit merutuk saat banyak bapak-bapak yang mengucapkan berbagai sumpah-serapah padanya.

 

“Tetsuya… kau percaya padaku?”

 

Tetsuya menggeleng, Seijuurou hanya menghela nafas.

 

“Maafkan aku.”

 

Seijuurou segera mendorong Tetsuya keluar ketika mobil itu hendak menabrak pembatas jembatan. MataTetsuya makin membola ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi meledak sebelum jatuh ke sungai Katase. Gadis itu menoleh kearah samping, menatap kosong kearah pemuda merah yang terbaring bersimbah darah di pinggir pembatas jalan.

 

Punggung Seijuurou terlihat jelas, ada banyak kaca yang menancap di punggungnya yang terlihat dari kemejanya yang robek. Tangan yang biasa mengelus kepalanya kini diselimuti darah kental. Tetsuya mendadak mual.

 

“Sei…. _kun,.._ ” gumam Tetsuya mencoba menggapai Seijuurou. Tubuh Seijuurou tak bergerak satu sentipun.

 

Tetsuya mencoba berdiri, berjalan pelan dan memeluk Seijuurou dengan erat. Suara _ambulance_ terdengar, Seijuurou masih terbujur kaku, kelopaknya tak kunjung terbuka hingga Tetsuya merasa pandangannya mengabur dan menggelap.

 

“ _Sei…kun…”_

Suara ambulance sedikit terdengar sebelum Netra samudra tertutup kelopak. Bau khas darah memenuhi ruang sempit dalam ambulance. Dua tubuh yang saling terbaring dengan masker oksigen terpasang menutupi mulut.

 

Pintu ambulance terbuka, ranjang hitam secepatnya menggiring kedua orang itu ke unit gawat darurat. Dokter dan perawat berlarian, selang infus dipasang.

 

Luka-luka Seijuurou cukup parah, pecahan kaca mobil dicabut dari punggungnya. Dokter dan Suster sedari tadi berlalu-lalang, alcohol diteteskan untuk membersihkan luka, bius disuntikkan dan ada banyak jahitan di tubuh Seijuurou. Reo, rekan Seijuurou yang mendapat informasi mengenai kaptennya, kini mengintip dibalik pintu hanya dapat meringis, ngeri sekaligus iba melihat keadaan kapten kebanggan Rakuzan kini terbaring lemah dengan luka-luka dan jahitan.

 

Di ruangan sebelah, Tetsuya tak mendapatkan luka separah Seijuurou, mengingat dirinya dilemparkan keluar secara paksa. Dia hanya terkilir akibat benturan keras dan luka akibat tergeser aspal. Gadis biru itu masih tak sadarkan diri.

 

“Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?”

 

Dokter kembali menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya, kemungkinan Tetsuya akan sadar besok pagi atau dua hari lagi. Suara langkah cepat terdengar, Reo memalingkan wajahnya dan menemukan tiga orang sahabat korban kini terengah-engah.

 

“Reo- _nee,_ bagaimana keadaan Akashi- _kun_ dan Tetsu- _chan_? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?” tanya Momoi sambil mengatur nafas, sama halnya dengan Aomine dan Kagami.

 

“Sei- _chan_ masih perlu perawatan serius karena luka-luka ditubuhnya cukup parah, sedangkan Tet- _chan_ dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Dokter mengatakan kalau Tet- _chan_ mengalami _Shock_ ringan sebelum pingsan, ditambah kakinya terkilir serta luka-luka akibat tergeser aspal,” jelas Reo yang membuat air mata Momoi kembali terjatuh.

 

“Firasatku sudah  tidak enak sejak tadi, ternyata ini?” gumam Aomine yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya.

 

Ketiga sahabat itu kini duduk berdampingan, menunggu kabar bahwa dua sahabat mereka sudah bangun dari tidurnya, atau tak terbangun selamanya.

 

 

 

**Bab 2**

**“Bulan yang merindukan mataharinya”**

 

Ketika ia membuka matanya, dapat dilihat kepak sayap camar dan gradasi biru terang digantikan oleh pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar nuansa putih tempatnya terbangun. Netra birunya berpendar, mencari setitik barang yang dikenalinya namun tak ada. Decitan pintu mengalihkan pandangannya, sosok pemuda bongsor beralis ganda dan pemuda berkulit eksotis.

 

“Taiga, Daiki, _Ohayou,”_ sapanya diiringi lambaian tangan lemah.

 

“ _Ohayou,_ kau sudah sadar? Apa tubuhmu ada yang sakit?” khawatir Taiga yang kini sudah ada disebelahnya.

 

“Tentu saja, _baka._ Dia habis kecelakaan, dan dia pasti kesakitan,” celetuk Daiki yang disambut tatapan tajam Taiga. Tetsuya tersenyum maklum melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sering meributkan hal sepele.

 

Matanya kembali melirik kearah kaki yang terbalut perban, ada rasa perih terasa saat tangan Taiga tak sengaja menyenggol kakinya. Pemuda bongsor itu meminta maaf dan hampir saja membungkuk jika saja Tetsuya tidak menyiramnya sambil berkata betapa bodohnya dia.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, Sei- _kun…_ apa dia baik-baik saja?”

 

Bohong Tetsuya tidak tau, Tetsuya pasti membayangkan separah apa luka yang ada pada Akashi Seijuurou.  Punggung yang penuh akan tusukan kaca, serta tubuhnya yang membentur pembatas jalan sesaat sebelum mobil mereka meledak setelah menerobos jembatan.

 

“Aku ingin menemui Sei- _kun..”_

 

Taiga melirik Daiki, begitupun sebaliknya.

 

“Tetsuya.. aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi Seijuurou? Kalaupun kau kekasihnya, orangtuamu pasti melarang keras kau pergi ke Enoshima bersama pria yang bahkan belum sa—“ . “Dia Suamiku, Taiga, Daiki!”

 

Tetsuya kembali memotong perkataan Taiga. Kekagetan tentu muncul, tidak pernah ada yang membayangkan gadis yang dijuluki ‘ _malaikat biru’_ itu menjadi istri Akashi Seijuurou, seorang kapten iblis rakuzan.

 

“Kau bercanda?”

 

“Apa aku terlihat bercanda untuk saat seperti ini, Kagami Taiga?”

 

Daiki mengangkat Tetsuya ke kursi roda, dibantu Taiga yang kini mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke sebuah kamar. Pemuda eksotis mengintip dibalik kaca, melihat beberapa dokter dan suster memberikan beberapa penanganan khusus di dalam. mata Daiki sedikit menyipit, siluet tubuh tak asing tertangkap sejenak dalam retinanya.

 

“Tetsu, apa Ryota ada disini?”

 

Tetsuya menggeleng, sembari menjelaskan kalau Ryouta sedang berada di Osaka seperti yang dikatakannya. Daiki menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin hanya pemikirannya yang salah mengenai perasaannya tentang keraguannya pada keberadaan Ryouta.

 

“Ada apa, Daiki? Kau sepertinya kebingungan?”

 

“Tidak… aku hanya merasa melihat Ryouta ikut dalam penanganan Seijuurou. Tapi, Ryouta mana mungkin tau tentang kedokteran,” jelas Daiki.

 

“Kau sepertinya kurang istirahat, sudah sana tiduran di kamar inapku,” ujar Tetsuya sambil mendorong pelan pinggang Daiki yang ada di depannya. Lampu yang tadinya hijau kini berubah merah, pertanda penanganan Seijuurou telah selesai.pintu dua sisi terbuka, ranjang hitam khas rumah sakit di dorong sampai ke kamar VVIP  di sebelah ruangan Tetsuya.

 

Taiga melajukan kursi roda dan membuka pintu ruang inap Seijuurou setelah para suster selesai membereskan peralatan. Jemari Tetsuya menyingkirkan tangan Taiga dan mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya kesamping ranjang Seijuurou yang masih menutup mata. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan sang suami sambil sesekali mengecupi.

 

“Sei- _kun_ , cepatlah bangun. Aku..merindukanmu…”

 

******

 

_SHINee – One_

 

 

Waktu yang berlalu seakan lupa untuk dihitung. Matahari mulai muncul kala fajar menyingsing, embun pagi dan kicau camar yang terdengar di balik jendela rumah sakit. Sudah terhitung sekitar tiga minggu, tubuh Akashi Seijuurou terbaring dengan banyak selang yang tertancap. Masker yang tersambung dengan oksigen serta berbagai cairan yang harus disuntikan untuk menambah imunitas dan nutrisinya.

 

“Sei- _kun,_ Aku datang,” ujar Tetsuya setelah membuka pintu. Tangannya mengambil kursi, kemudian mengambil posisi yang cukup pas untuk menemani sang emperor hati. Mata biru sewarna samudra, menatap kelopak penghalang netra dwiwarna. Tetsuya hanya menjalani terapi ringan, dibantu alat-alat kedokteran yang canggih membuat tubuhnya dapat  sembuh dalam waktu cukup singkat.

 

“Akashi, kami datang!”

 

Pintu digeser dan menampilkan penampakan dua anak adam yang berbeda.

 

“Sei- _kun.._   kenapa belum bangun? Apa mimpimu terlalu indah sampai tak mau kau tinggali?”

 

Jemari saling terkait, Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga tak dapat menyembunyikan tetes air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata. Bersikeras mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak cengeng, tapi siapa bisa membohongi tatapan mata sendu yang mengasihani itu?

 

“Sei- _kun_ , apa perlu kau kusiram seember air seperti biasa agar kau bangun? Atau kujambak rambutmu biar kau cepat sadar? Aku..aku..aku merindukanmu, Sei- _kun,”_ gumamnya diakhir. Taiga tak dapat menyembunyikan air mata kini bersandar di tubuh Daiki disebelahnya.

 

“ _Tetsu/Tetsuya kejam sekali, cepatlah sadar Sei, sebelum istrimu benar-benar akan menyirammu dengan seember air.”_

 

“Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan, aku tidak bodoh seperti kalian, tidak akan kusiram Sei- _kun_ seperti yang terlintas dalam otak basket kalian,” desis Tetsuya yang membuat kedua sahabatnya _Speechless_.

 

“ _Apa Tetsu/Tetsuya dapat membaca pikiran?”_

 

Tetsuya masih menggenggam tangan Seijuurou. Pikirannya sedikit tak tenang, Dokter berpesan padanya agar tidak terlalu banyak pikiran, tetapi dokteritu sendiri yang menambahkan beban otaknya.

 

_“Dari data yang kami peroleh di laboratorium, luka-luka di tubuhnya seperti pecahan kaca di punggung sudah diatasi. Hanya saja, akibat kecelakaan ini, tuan Akashi Seijuurou terpaksa kehilangan sebagian memori—“_

_“Tapi, bukannya Sei-kun melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan saat berbenturan dengan pembatas jalan?”_

_“Inilah hasil dari laboratorium kami. Saya sebagai dokter cukup kaget melihat hasilnya, karena tidak pernah ada yang seperti ini.”_

 

Tetsuya meremas surat keterangan dokter,

 

_Ada yang tidak beres dengan ini semua.._

 

Dan Tetsuya meninggalkan Seijuurou untuk sekedar memastikan

 

******

 

Sekolah memasuki awal semester baru, murid-murid ada yang berjalan santai dan ada juga yang berlarian, tidak terkecuali Tetsuya yang sibuk dengan komik kesukaannya. Dari kejauhan,  dua anak adam berjalan mengendap-ngendap, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara agar gadis yang berada sepuluh meter di depan mereka tak menyadari.

 

“Eh..itu Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan? Kudengar karena Akashi- _kun_ jadian dengan dia, Akashi- _kun_ kena musibah, pembawa sial sekali dia itu..”

 

Dua anak adam bernama Mibuchi Reo dan Hayama Kotarou terdiam sejenak. Mata cantik Reo melirik tajam kearah gadis yang bersuara.

 

“Benarkah? Dasar, kenapa sih Akashi- _kun_ suka dengan dia?”

 

“Mungkin karena aku terlalu menarik dan ayahku bilang aku cukup cantik untuk menjadi perwakilan Jepang dalam ajang Mrs. World,” balas Tetsuya yang kini ada didekat mereka. beberapa gadis yang tak menyadari kehadirannya terperanjat, tak dapat berkutik karena kemunculan gadis biru itu yang bisa bikin orang kena serangan jantung.

 

“Kenapa diam? Bukankah kau membicarakan diriku tadi? Oh iya, Sei- _kun_ pernah bilang ‘ _aku lebih suka dirimu yang seperti ini, terkadang membuatmu berekspresi lebih menyenangkan dibanding mendengar celotehan anak gadis orang yang memamerkan harta dan kecantikan’_ ,”

 

Setiap gadis di lorong mendadak terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani berkutik, jawaban Tetsuya membuat para gadis disana merasa tertampar.

 

“Berkacalah. kalian semua cantik, jangan nodai dengan keirian hati atau mulut yang suka bergosip.”

 

“Tet- _chan_ keren sekali,” puji Reo dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran sebagai _backround._

 

Tetsuya melewati gerombolan gadis itu dengan tenang, bahkan disaat dia lewat tidak ada diantara mereka yang menyadari kepergiannya. Langkah kakinya kini mengarah ke perpustakaan, mengingat guru-guru sedang rapat dan mendengar banyak siswi membicarakannya membuat Tetsuya jenuh walau hanya duduk di kelas sambil mendengarkan lagu.

 

Tetsuya mengambil kursi paling pojok, setelah menuliskan namanya walau tak di _notice_ oleh si penjaga perpustakaan. _Headset_ terpasang di telinga, novel _Sherlock Holmes_ karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle bertumpuk menutupi dirinya. Tetes demi tetes terjatuh seiring ingatannya mengenai pembicaraan tadi kembali terngiang.

 

“Mungkin yang dikatakan mereka benar...”

 

“TENTU SAJA TIDAK BENAR, TET- _CHAN!_ REO- _NEE_ PERCAYA KECELAKAAN KEMARIN ITU SUDAH DIGARISKAN TUHAN—“

 

“Ssst!”

 

“ _Gomen!”_

 

Tetsuya sedikit terkejut melihat seniornya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria gemulai dengan gelar _Raja tak bermahkota_ sebagai _Shooting Guard_ terbaik Rakuzan, Mibuchi Reo atau akrab disapa Reo- _nee_.

 

Tangannya buru-buru menghapus jejak, wajahnya berubah datar seperti biasa. Reo sudah hapal betul tingkah juniornya yang satu ini. Akashi Seijuurou pernah mengatakan jika ingin mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Tetsuya, lihatlah bagaimana matanya memandang.

 

Reo mengambil posisi di depan, memangku dagu untuk sekedar menatap jelas bagaimana mata itu mengekspresikan perasaan. Tetsuya berharap seniornya lekas pergi, mengingat Tetsuya cukup kesal ketika rambutnya diacak sampai tak bisa tersisir, atau yang lebih parah pipinya memerah akibat cubitan gila milik Mibuchi Reo.

 

“Tet- _chan,_ aku tau kau jadi sedih dengan omongan beberapa oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang menurutku sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. demi apapun Tet- _chan_ , aku tau kau selalu menyem—“

 

Reo terdiam sejenak, Tetsuya sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya sambil membuat suara dengkuran. Perempatan imajiner muncul kala menyadari si lawan bicara seenak jidat malah tidur. Reo ingin menangis, namun ingat harus jaga _image_. Ingin menjitak yang mengabaikannya, dia harus mikir dua kali kalau dihadapannya kekasih si kapten iblis.

 

“Tet- _chan_ , semoga cobaan yang  kau hadapi cepat selesai,” lirih Reo  sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri diantara tumpukan buku Sherlock holmes. Tetsuya yang diam-diam tertidur langsung mengamini dalam hati.

 

Tetsuya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, memastikan apakah seniornya sudah pergi atau belum.

 

_Reo-nee sudah pergi, menyusahkan sekali ketika dia ada disekitar sini._

 

Tetsuya mengembalikan beberapa novel ke rak yang sudah ditentukan. Kemudian tangannya mengambil beberapa buku antariksa, lalu menundukkan dirinya di lantai yang dekat dengan jendela. Hawa keberadaannya  makin menipis ketika fokusnya sudah teralih di buku, bahkan Hayama Kotarou yang tadinya berniat menghibur malah tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

 

Suara merdu Onew SHINee menemaninya membaca, lagu baru dirilis dan langsung download gratis. Jangan mempersalahkan, setiap orang suka gratisan, bukan? Tidak terkecuali gadis biru minim ekspresi ini. sungguh hari yang tenang, jika dirinya mengesampingkan insiden tadi pagi dan gangguan Reo.

 

Hingga bel panjang berbunyi menandakan sekolah berakhir.

 

“Sei- _kun,_ aku datang,”

 

 

****

 

Di lain tempat..

 

Daiki berjalan santai di koridor rumah sakit, ditemani Taiga di sebelahnnya. Kedua sahabat Tetsuya itu sering mengunjungi Seijuurou di waktu senggang, sambil menemani Tetsuya katanya.

 

“Taiga, bagaimana caramu bertemu dengan Tetsu?”

 

“Oh.. waktu itu aku sedang berada di lapangan basket jalanan. Kuroko –maksudku Tetsuya datang tiba-tiba kemudian melemparkan kepalaku dengan bola basket. Saat aku bertanya kenapa dia melemparku, dia bilang dia hanya iseng,” jelas Taiga yang dibalas dengan tatapan kasihan.

 

“Kasihan sekali. Ah iya, kudengar sebelum Seijuurou kecelakaan, Seirin sempat latih tanding melawan Rakuzan, apa itu benar?”

 

“Ya, kami kalan dengan skor 110-109. Seijuurou menggunakan latih tanding untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Tetsuya dengan cara ekstrim,”

 

“Cara ekstrim?”

 

“Dia menyuruh Tetsuya melompat dari bangku penonton jika gadis itu menerimanya, dan..”

 

“Dan?” Daiki mulai memucat.

 

“Tetsuya melompat ke pelukan Seijuurou,” jawab Taiga.

 

_WTF._

 

“Sudah puas menggosipkanku, Taiga, Daiki?”

 

Bulu kuduk meremang seketika. Taiga dan Daiki berbalik, surai panjang sewarna langit musim panas berkibar angkuh di kepala gadis cantik itu. Tetsuya melipat tangan di dada, ekspresi datarnya menambah kesan horror yang terselubung.

 

“Kapan kau datang?!” Tetsuya memutar bola mata, “Daritadi, _baka.”_

 

Tetsuya melewati kedua orang itu dan membuka pintu kamar VVIP tempat Seijuurou dirawat. Gadis itu sedikit meringis , kemudian mendudukkan diri ditempat biasa. kebiasaan Tetsuya adalah menggenggam tangan Seijuurou yang bebas dari infus, sambil sesekali mengecupi tangan yang mulai mengurus itu.

 

_“Oh, We’re on the right side of rock bottom, and I hope that we keep falling, you’re the good side of bad karma, cause we keep on coming back for more,”_

_“We’re on the right side of rock bottom, and to you I just keep crawling, you’re the best kind of bad something, cause we keep on coming back for more,”_ lirih Tetsuya menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

 

Daiki dan Taiga memandang miris, mereka tau itu lagu yang menggambarkan pasangan yang ada di depannya. Selalu bertengkar, selalu melakukan hal-hal dari yang terjangkau sampai yang tak terjangkau akal sehat. Tapi sebenarnya hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

 

Tangan besar Daiki mengelus pelan pundak Tetsuya yang sedikit bergetar. Hatinya ikut teremas melihat sahabatnya menangis setiap hari, lingkaran hitam disembunyikan dibalik bedak tipis bahkan masih terlihat.

 

“Tetsu, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, kami berdua akan menjaga Seijuurou,” saran Daiki.

 

“Tidak perlu, aku akan berada disini sampai Sei- _kun_ sa—“ Tetsuya hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak ditahan dua pemuda itu. matanya sayu menahan kantuk, seragam lecek dan bau lepek, Taiga heran, apa seragam gadis ini disetrika dengan benar atau tidak.

 

“Lihat? Kau sudah cukup lelah dengan sekolah. Jika Seijuurou tau akan hal ini, aku bisa dibantai habis,” gerutu Daiki sambil membawa Tetsuya ke sofa.

 

“Daiki, tolonglah. Aku hanya ingin menjaga Sei- _kun_ ,” seru Tetsuya.

 

“Tetsu, ada aku dan Taiga disini. Kau beristirahatlah, jika Sei nanti sadar, aku pasti akan memberitahumu dengan cepat.”

 

“Benarkah?”

 

“Iya, cepat sana tidur, demi tuhan , Tetsuya. kami akan menjaga Seijuurou.”

 

******

 

Keseharian Tetsuya  masih berjalan seperti biasa, _bullying_ dan gossip sering diterima setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa. Di sekolah, jika tidak ada anggota basket atau sahabatnya, perlakuan setiap orang akan berubah terutama penggemar Akashi Seijuurou yang dendam padanya.

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya, kau bangga, hah? Sudah merebut Akashi- _kun_ dari kami, sekarang dapat perlindungan? Ceh..pembawa sial sepertimu untuk apa dilindungi?

 

“Hm.. Sei- _kun_ milikmu? Memang pernah jadian?”

 

“K-KAU! DASAR JALANG, AKAN KUBUAT HIDUPMU SENGSARA!”

 

“Itu saja? Hidupku sudah sengsara, jadi tidak perlu.”

 

Tetsuya melewati beberapa gadis dengan wajah datar yang khas. Hayama Kotarou yang ikut menyaksikan berdecak kagum, benar-benar seorang Akashi Tetsuya. tak gentar dan tak akan melemah hanya karena gertakan.

 

“KAU! AKAN KUBUAT KAU MATI!”

 

“JANGAAN,”

 

Terlambat.

 

Gadis yang membentak Tetsuya tadi mengambil _cutter_ di dalam sakunya. Gadis itu berlari kencang dengan _cutter_  yang ditodongkan. Tetsuya hanya diam, menunggu gadis itu mendekat dan menepis _cutter_ itu dengan gunting yang dia bawa. Setidaknya, Tetsuya masih mengingat ajaran sesat Seijuurou untuk melindungi diri kalau darurat.

 

“Hanya _cutter_ kecil? Bukankah bawa benda tajam ke sekolah seperti ini bisa diskors ya?”

  

 

Gadis itu masih dalam kekagetannya tak dapat bergerak. Tetsuya mendekat, kemudian mengambil beberapa gunting yang sempat dia lemparkan. Mibuchi Reo tak lagi dapat mengunyah roti krimnya, reaksi datar setelah melempar gunting itu ekspresi yang sangat mencerminkan Akashi Seijuurou.

 

“Bersyukurlah Sei- _kun_ hanya mengajariku untuk melindungi diri, bukan mendisiplinkan orang seperti dirinya. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Sei- _kun_ mendisiplinkan pemain basket, bukan? Nebuya- _san_ coba jelaskan.”

 

“Melempar gunting dengan mata tertutup, objek diikat dan menerima hujan gunting sampai berkata ampun, efek yang paling parah ya berlanjut ke trauma,” Nebuya menjawab sambil memasang wajah ngeri, pasalnya dia pernah merasakan itu dan keadaannya sangat menegangkan dibanding masuk dalam zona berhantu.

 

“Kau dengar? Lain kali, jangan bawa benda tajam seperti _cutter_ ini.”

 

Setelah kejadian pelemparan gunting, tidak ada yang berniat mengganggu Tetsuya.

 

Menit berganti jam, Tetsuya mampir sebentar ke _Gym_ basket untuk melihat perkembangan Tim basket Rakuzan. pemain basket inti tidak pernah heran dengan kedatangan kekasih kapten mereka, malah mereka terkadang bersyukur jika gadis itu mau melatih mereka.

 

“Mibuchi- _senpai,_ Hayama- _senpai,_ dan Nebuya- _senpai,_ ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain game online. Kalian latihanlah, kalau nanti ada Sei- _ku—_ “

 

Ucapan Tetsuya terpotong ekspresi kesedihannya. Mengingat Seijuurou membuat dirinya sedikit melankolis. Kemana Kuroko Tetsuya yang _Kuudere_ itu?

 

“Baiklah, lanjutkan latihannya. Mayu- _kun_ jangan seperti itu, mulailah dengan memperhatikan arah bola dioper,” jelas Tetsuya.

 

“Aku tidak mengerti, Tetsuya. bisa dipraktekan?”

 

Tetsuya menghela nafas, dia tidak terlalu baik dalam olahraga terutama basket. Menjadi pemain keenam bayangan memang pernah dilakukannya saat smp dulu, hanya saja mempraktekannya terlalu merepotkan.

 

“Baiklah, aku minta buat dua tim dan masukkan aku ke dalamnya. Aku hanya melakukannya sekali.”

 

Tetsuya mengambil tiga pemain salah satunya Mibuchi Reo, tim lawan berisi Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, Mayuzumi Chihiro dan dua orang pemain inti.

 

Bunyi peluit pertanda pertandingan dimulai. Pemain berkode A1 di tim Tetsuya mendapatkan bola. Tetsuya mengandalkan hawa keberadaan tipisnya memotong arah bola dan mengoper ke Reo yang kaget di waktu bersamaan.

 

“Bolanya..melengkung?”

 

“Cukup. Seperti itu Mayu- _kun_ , apa kau sudah mengerti?”

 

“Tetsuya..bagaimana..”

 

“Tet- _chan,_ Chi- _chan_ terkadang membuat operannya meleset, kadang aku dan yang lain susah sekali menangkapnya,”

 

Tetsuya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya,

 

“Kau itu sama sepertiku. Sei- _kun_ pernah berkata padaku untuk memperbaiki kecepatan operan. Singkatnya, ini masalah _Timing_. Hawa keberadaanmu yang sama tipis sepertiku dapat menyempurnakan _Misdirection_ jika bisa kau kendalikan di lapangan,”

 

“Dan untuk melakukan itu, jangan perlihatkan emosimu. Mengerti?”

 

Mayuzumi mengangguk. Latihan pun kembali berlanjut.

 

“Mayuzumi- _kun_ mempunyai kemampuan dasar basket yang bagus. Itu bisa menjadi senjata cadangan seandainya waktu pemakaian _Misdirection_ habis.”

 

*****

 

Latihan basket selesai melewati jam lima sore. Tetsuya segera berlari ke parkiran untuk mengambil sepeda, namun saat gadis itu tiba disana, yang ditemukan hanya sepedanya di cat berbagai kata kasar yang bikin sakit mata.

 

“Sudah hampir musim dingin, sejak kuberikan peringatan apa mereka gak kapok ya? Kapoknya sama Sei- _kun_ aja mungkin,” gumam Tetsuya.

Gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, kemudian berbelok ke gang sempit yang menghubungkan jalan ke sekolah dengan jalan ke rumah sakit. Penduduk di gang sudah hapal dengan gadis berambut biru muda yang selalu menaiki sepeda itu.

 

Kayuhan sepeda makin kencang hingga berhenti di parkiran rumah sakit. Tetsuya buru-buru memarkirkan sepedanya, kemudian mendorong pintu putar dan menaiki lift menuj lantai 3.

 

Tok tok tok.

 

Akashi Masaomi membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan menantunya masuk. Mata merahnya memandang sendu kearah menantu yang berada di dekat anaknya yang terbujur kaku. Sekilas, ada kantung mata yang terbentuk dibawah kelopak mata menantu kesayangannya itu.

 

“ _Otou-san,_ bagaimana keadaan Sei- _kun_ hari ini? apa ada perkembangan? Atau..”

 

“Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja tadi detak jantungnya mendadak lemah dan dokter tadi sudah melakukan pemeriksaan padanya,” jelas Masaomi.

 

Tetsuya kembali menggenggam jemari Seijuurou.

 

“Sei- _kun_..maafkan aku,” lirihnya.

 

Tetsuya yang sering dikenal bayangan kapten rakuzan itu lebih sering berujar maaf. Entar kesekian kali hingga ratusan kali dirinya menyiksa diri dalam tangis. Menyimpan perih dibalik wajah datar sebagai topeng.

 

“Sei- _kun_ , kumohon,” lirih Tetsuya.

 

“Tetsuya, kau baru saja tiba. Sudah makan siang?”

 

“ _Otou-san_ kalau ingin makan siang duluan saja, aku akan menjaga Sei- _kun_ ,” jawab Tetsuya.

 

Akashi Masaomi yang tidak tega segera mengambil ponselnya, nomor dial ditekan dan terhubung ke suara gemulai milik _Shooting Guard Rakuzan_. Tetsuya tidak terlalu mendengar, mengingat segala eksistensi Seijuurou membuatnya tak dapat berpaling.

 

“ _Gomen, Masaomi-jiisan, saya sedang bersama ibu saya. Jadi tidak bisa menemani Sei-chan, mungkin nanti sore saya bisa kes—“_

 

“Tidak perlu,” tutup Masaomi dan mengakhiri panggilannya.

 

“Sei- _kun.._ ”

 

Seijuurou menggerakkan tangannya lemah. Masaomi yang tadinya sedang menelpon langsung menutup panggilannya, menghampiri sang anak dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

 

“Seijuurou? Kau sadar, nak? Ah..”

 

Masaomi memencet bel diatas ranjang Seijuurou, setelah beberapa kali hingga mungkin jarinya serasa kebas. Para dokter dan suster segera melakukan pemeriksaan. Tetsuya dan Masaomi menunggu diluar, gadis itu segera mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menghubungi ibu mertua untuk memberikan kabar bahwa anaknya telah sadar.

 

Sebagai ibu , Shiori segera menggapai kunci mobilnya dan melesat di jalanan. Layaknya pembalap professional , si ibu rumah tangga merangkap istri direktur induk perusahaan paling tersohor hampir diseluruh dunia. Langkah kakinya berangsur cepat sampai menemukan menantu dan suaminya duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar inap Seijuurou.

 

“Bagaimana keadaan Sei, Tet- _chan?_ ”

 

“Keadaannya—“

 

KRIEET,

 

Pintu kamar Seijuurou digeser, terlihatlah dokter dan suster keluar dengan wajah tenang. Tetsuya orang pertama yang menghampiri dokter langsung menanyakan banyak pertanyaan.

 

“Kondisi pasien baik-baik saja. Namun, Akashi Seijuurou- _san_ harus tetap mendapat ketenangan agar tidak terlalu kaget ketika beradaptasi di sekitar,” jelas dokter itu sebelum pergi.

 

Tetsuya dengan wajah berseri memasuki ruangan Seijuurou dan menghampirinya. Jemari digenggam, kepala diusap sesekali dikecup sayang.

 

“Sei- _kun.._ akhirnya kau sadar.”

 

“Ano..”

 

Suara Seijuurou terhalang masker kini dibuka oleh Tetsuya. iris heterokrom yang lama tak dilihat membuat rasa rindunya membuncah. Tetsuya masih tak percaya akan datangnya keajaiban, namun tersaji di depan mata tentu membuatnya bahagia.

 

“Ya? Sei- _kun_ butuh sesuatu? Atau Sei- _kun_ lapar? Haus? Merindukanku?”

 

Tatapan mata Seijuurou tak bisa diartikan. Bibirnya terbuka, namun suaranya seakan tercekat.

 

Tetsuya masih menunggu jawaban, jemari masih saling tergenggam.

 

“Maaf.. Kau..”

 

“Ya?”

 

“Sebenarnya kau siapa?”

 

Tetsuya merasa ada tombak besar menancap di dadanya, tepat di jantungnya.

**Bab 3**

**“matahari dan bulan menggapai jarak”**

 

Saat ia membuka mata, percikan sinar mentari terbias dibalik tirai jendela. Suasana ini tidak asing, namun kenapa tak ia kenali. Matanya masih membiasakan, sekedar mulai normal untuk melihat jelas sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

 

Seijuurou merentangkan tangan, bunyi sendi yang tergerak di dengar. Tubuhnya bangkit dan bersandar di siku sebagai penopang. Pemuda itu merasakan matanya sedikit tertutup secarik kertas hijau, _Sticky notes._

 

Ia mengerjab, sebelum tangannya mengambil potongan kertas di dahinya.

 

.

 

-Di awal pertemuan, kau mengajakku ke taman hanya sekedar pendekatan.-

 

Dahi Seijuurou mengernyit, matanya menatap beberapa kertas yang tertempel di dinding. Kaki Seijuurou perlahan turun untuk melihat beberapa memo yang tertempel, melekatkan ipi s tipis dengan ukiran tinta disebut tulisan tangan.

 

-Namamu Akashi Seijuurou, kapten basket bergunting sepanjang sejarah rakuzan. Emperor yang tak mau dibantah, sekaligus kekasih hati yang tak mau di dominasi-

 

Kakinya kembali melangkah maju, kearah pintu yang ikut ditempel memo.

 

-buka saja, tidak ada bom kok di pengait pintunya.-

 

Seijuurou merasa kesa, tapi tak ada barang yang bisa dilempar.

 

Tangannya membuka pintu dan kembali menjelajah memo yang tertempel. Matanya menangkap secarik kertas tertempel di tv.

 

-Hidupkan tv ini, dan tontonlah sampai habis~-

 

Tangan Seijuurou kembali memencet tombol ‘on’.

 

‘ _Sei-kun, bangun. Bangun atau kusiram pakai air got,’_

_‘Jahat sekali, iya deh aku bangun,’_

_‘Bagus, cepatlah.. sudah kusiapkan’_

_‘Tetsuya kenapa jadi cerewet, coba? Dan apa ini direkam-rekam?’_

_‘masalah?’_

_‘terserah Tetsuya lah.’_

 

Selesai melihat rekaman dirinya bersama seorang gadis cantik, Seijuurou langsung berlari kearah dapur dan menemukan secarik kertas lagi disamping gadis di video tadi.

 

-kau menemukanku. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, kelas 2-A, SMA Rakuzan, status sebagai istrimu, pengenalan selesai.-

 

“Sei- _kun_ , _Ohayou._ Sudah mandi?”

 

Seijuurou menggeleng.

 

“Ya sudah, nanti saja. Lagipula ini hari minggu,” jelas Tetsuya mencoba normal.

 

“Ano.. bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?”

 

“Nanti saja. Makan dulu, Sei- _kun_ , nanti dingin tidak enak lagi, ah iya, setelah itu jangan lupa minum obat ini,” ujar Tetsuya memberikan makanan pada Seijuurou dan menaruh dua obat disebelahnya.

 

Sarapan mereka berlangsung khidmat, hanya ada denting sumpit mengiringi. Tetsuya sesekali melirik. Ada rasa sakit saat dilupakan seseorang yang dicintai, apalagi suami sendiri.

 

Seijuurou menyelesaikan makan dan meminum obatnya dengan cepat. Tetsuya dengan cekatan membersihkan beberapa barang yang mereka gunakan, menata ulang tatanan piring agar tak berantakan, sampai akhirnya mendudukkan diri di hadapan Seijuurou yang sudah menunggunya.

 

“Baiklah, namaku Akashi Tetsuya, istrimu karena perjodohan. “

 

“Pfftt.. kau terlalu jujur, Tetsuya. apakah aku suamimu?”

 

“Bukan, kau pembantuku,” . “Ya suamikulah. Kehilangan ingatan membuat IQ-mu turun?”

 

“Enak saja,” bantah Seijuurou. “Bagaimana diriku jika disekolah?”

 

Tetsuya mencubit dagu, terlihat seperti berpikir. “Kapten basket sadis yang pernah kutemui, pemilik manik heterokrom yang indah namun jarang kuakui, ketua osis, siswa teladan se-rakuzan, suami terposesif –tapi karena disekolah, kita mengatakan kalau kita kekasih- yah.. mendekati sempurna,” jelasnya.

 

Seijuurou mengangguk paham. Tetsuya menatap sendu kearah Seijuurou yang berlalu ke kamar mandi, tangannya meremas kaosnya menahan tangis, sedikit menggigit bibir.

 

_“Akashi Seijuurou-san mengalami gejala layaknya pasien Transient Global Amnesia, ada suatu masalah pada peredaran darah menuju otak,”_

 

Air mata Tetsuya tak sengaja terjatuh mengingatnya.

 

“ _Sejauh ini, kami belum bisa menemukan obat khusus menangani pasien amnesia, baik Transient maupun anterograde,”_

_“DOK…LAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK SEI-KUN!”_

 

“Tetsuya… Hey Tetsuya.. kau..menangis?”

 

Seijuurou muncul dihadapan Tetsuya dan menghapus airmata gadis itu. Tetsuya yang kelabakan kembali memasang topeng datar andalannya. Tangan Tetsuya menyusun piring kotor dan membawanya ke pencuci piring otomatis di dekatnya.

 

“Sei- _kun_ , mau berjalan di taman bersamaku?”

 

Seijuurou kembali mengangguk. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang, tempat bunga-bunga yang dia tanam tumbuh sekaligus berdekatan dengan lapangan basket.

 

“Kenapa disini ada lapangan basket, Tetsuya?”

 

“Sei- _kun_ biasanya berlatih disini sehabis pulang sekolah atau tidak ada jadwal latihan,” jelas Tetsuya sambil mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga untuk diletakkan di dalam vas bunga. Seijuurou tidak terlalu paham hanya bisa melihat.

 

Seijuurou kembali mendapati memo di dekat kakinya saat kepalanya tertunduk pada sebuah bunga dandelion yang terjatuh.

 

-Seandainya dandelion benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan, aku minta ingatan Sei- _kun_ kembali seperti semula.-

 

“Sei- _kun_ , ayo kita bertanding basket,” ajaknya. Seijuurou kembali mengangguk dan menangkap bola basket yang dioper. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tubuhnya lihai, Tetsuya yang melihatnya sedikit tercengang.

 

“Aku merasa bahwa aku bisa bermain, posisiku sebagai apa tadi, Tetsuya?”

 

“ _Point_ Guard sekaligus Kapten sadis rakuzan versi iblis dunia.”

 

*****

Mereka bertemu lagi di tangga. Matahari terik menyusup dibalik tabir laboratorium fisika. Tetsuya berjinjit dihadapan Seijuurou, dua belah bibir saling bertemu dalam kecup, membuat Seijuurou bergeming.

 

“Ini mungkin biasanya dirimu lakukan. Menciumku sembarangan, memelukku tak tau aturan, tapi herannya kau tetap jadi siswa teladan.”

 

“Aku Akashi Tetsuya, aku istrimu yang menjadi kekasihmu di lingkungan sekolah. Jangan lupakan aku,”ujar Tetsuya yang kini menyebarkan getaran aneh di dada Seijuurou. Ada suatu rasa aneh menyeruak, namun tak sanggup diterima otak.

 

“Sei- _kun,_ kau sehat?” jemari Tetsuya menarik pelan pipi Seijuurou hingga membuat pria itu meringis. “Tentu saja aku sehat.”

 

“Sei- _kun_ , mau makan siang bersamaku diatap?”

 

“Tentu saja.”

 

Sepanjang jalan, Seijuurou akan bertanya bagaimana dirinya semasa dulu sebelum amnesia. Tetsuya sebenarnya cukup menyukai sisi Seijuurou yang lembut seperti ini, namun tentu dirinya tetap tidak berkeinginan untuk terus dilupakan oleh Seijuurou.

 

Tetsuya sebenarnya juga merasa lelah. Tidak ada hal paling melelahkan dibanding bercerita hal yang sama pada orang yang kau cintai di hari yang selalu bertukar. Kisah mereka selalu berotasi di pusat yang sama.

 

“Sei- _kun_ , hari ini kubuatkan sup tahu kesukaanmu. Karena tempat menyimpannya kedap udara, sehingga kuahnya tidak akan dingin untuk beberapa jam sampai kita makan,” ucap Tetsuya sambil membuka tutup tempat makanan. Seijuurou sedikit menahan ludah kala aroma sedap menguar, perut yang ingin diisi serasa berdemo untuk dimasuki asupan makanan.

 

“ _Itadakimasu,”_ seru keduanya.

 

“Darimana kau tau kalau aku suka sup tofu?”

 

“Karena aku istrimu,” jawab Tetsuya seenaknya. Seijuurou hanya mengangguk.

 

Seijuurou menatap ujung ke ujung seorang Akashi Tetsuya. parasnya cukup menarik untuk diteliti. Bibir seperti apel yang siap digigit, pipinya seperti marshmallow yang siap dicubit, dan lihatlah bagaimana mata seindah permata _sapphire_ itu memandangnya.

 

“Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?”

 

“Tidak, kau sangat cantik Tetsuya,” puji Seijuurou tanpa sadar.

 

“Kuucapkan terimakasih.”

 

Dan mereka melanjutkan acara makan siang yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

 

******

 

 

**_Justin Bieber – Stuck In The Moment_ **

****

****

Di lain tempat,

 

Tetsuya memainkan obat dihadapannya. Sudah sekitar dua bulan Seijuurou mengkonsumsi obat ini, namun ingatannya makin lama semakin pudar. Ada sebuah keraguan sebenarnya saat sang dokter merekomendasikan obat yang dipakainya.

 

Drrtt… Drrtt…

 

Getar ponsel membangunkannya dari lamunan. Tetsuya melirik email yang tak diketahui pengirimnya. Mencoba mengabaikan, namun penasaran. Mertuanya pernah mengatakkan kalau tidak baik mengabaikan pesan, bisa jadi itu penting.

 

**-Seijuurou bahkan terus melupakanmu. Kupikir, kau orang yang tidak pantas untuk terus berada di ingatannya dalam jangka waktu lama. R-**

 

Inilah yang membuat Tetsuya semakin meragukan. Semenjak Seijuurou sadar dan divonis amnesia, selalu ada email yang entah dari siapa menghujami ponselnya. Ada yang mencela bahkan ada juga yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan Seijuurou tak cinta lagi padanya. Tetsuya sungguh takut, dan itu bukan bohongan.

 

“ _Tadaima,”_ ucap Seijuurou menggeser _Shoji_. Tetsuya langsung menghampiri Seijuurou dan memberi kecupan selamat datang. “ _Okaeri, Sei-kun_ ”

 

“Apa kau bertemu dengan teman-temanmu?”

 

“Ya, aku bermain basket bersama mereka. entah kenapa mereka selalu terjatuh saat aku melakukan tipuan pada mereka,” jujur Seijuurou yang disambut senyum oleh Tetsuya.

 

Hari yang cukup melelahkan berakhir, Tetsuya tak tau kenapa perasaan meragunya kembali muncul. Entah karena email tadi siang atau apa, dia segera menepis pikirannya sebelum Seijuurou kembali untuk makan.

 

“Jangan lupa obatmu, Sei- _kun_. Semoga setelah meminumnya kau tidak akan lupa siapa aku.”

 

“Aku tidak akan melupakanmu.”

 

_Benarkah?_

 

******

 

Fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur. Tetsuya biasanya terbangun di jam-jam sebelum mentari terbit, menikmati pemandangan rembulan menunggu mentarinya.

 

“Kau..kenapa kau ada di balkon? Kau pencuri?”

 

“Aku Akashi Tetsuya, istrimu dari perjodohan, perkenalan selesai, Sei- _kun.”_

__

Seijuurou kembali mematri nama Tetsuya dalam ingatannya. Kaki besarnya menghampiri Tetsuya dan duduk disebelah gadis yang tak memandang balik kearahnya. Perasaannya serasa tenang saat berada didekat gadis datar berambut biru sewarna langit tak berawan.

 

“Apa yang kau lihat, Tetsuya?”

 

“Mentari dan bulan,” jawab Tetsuya.

 

“Memang apa bagusnya? Itu hanya benda langit, bukan?”

 

Tetsuya menatap tajam kearah Seijuurou sebelum helaan nafas terdengar. Seijuurou sedikit merasa terintimidasi dengan pandangan tadi.

 

“Mentari dan bulan itu layaknya sepasang kekasih. Terpisah semesta bukanlah halangan, mereka selalu bertemu kala fajar dan senja, kemudian melepas rindu dengan bercumbu sebentar saat gerhana. Hukum alam mungkin menentang mereka bersama, namun mereka tetap saling mencinta, bukan?”

 

Deskripsi Tetsuya menjadi rekor tersendiri baginya. Sangat jarang melihat Tetsuya berbicara sepanjang itu.

 

“Sei- _kun_ tidak mandi? Sebentar lagi matahari terbit,” ingat Tetsuya. Seijuurou membola saat melihat jam. Tetsuya sedari tadi sudah memakai seragam, hanya tinggal sarapan bersama bersama Seijuurou.

 

Sekitar sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan diri, Seijuurou telah memakai seragamnya. Dilihatnya sebuah catatan di dalam tas, kakinya langsung berlari seperti dikejar setan.

 

“Sei- _kun_ , tidak sarapan?”

 

“Ada catatan di dalam tasku. Tugas untuk ketua osis menumpuk dan harus kuselesaikan. Aku akan sarapan di sekolah, aku duluan, Tetsuya,” ucap Seijuurou cepat diakhiri dengan kecupan di bibir Tetsuya.

 

Rona merah terbentu di pipi gadis itu. jika saja tidak ingat kalau Seijuurou sedang terburu-buru, sudah dilemparkannya sepasang sandal rumahan ke kepala sang kekasih.

 

Drrt…Drrt…

 

**-Kuharap kesenanganmu segera berakhir, Akashi Tetsuya. selamat datang di penderitaan. R-**

 

****

Tetsuya duduk sendirian di bangku taman belakang SMA Rakuzan, sesekali bibirnya menyesap _Vanilla Milkshake_ yang menemaninya di waktu istirahat. Suasana sepi yang menenangkan, taman belakang Rakuzan memang terkenal indah, banyak yang menamainya ‘taman impian’ dikarenakan ada banyak dandellion dan mawar berwarna-warni yang ditanam.

 

“Boleh aku duduk disini?”

Sapaan halus membuat Tetsuya mendongak, seorang perempuan, berambut sewarna almond sepunggung dan manis. Sedikit terkejut mengingat tidak banyak orang yang bisa menemukannya disini.

 

“Silahkan.” Tetsuya mempersilahkan. mata _sapphire_ nya sesekali melirik. Gadis ini cantik, dan sangat anggun walaupun masih memakai seragam rakuzan.

 

“Namaku Furihata Kouki.” Gadis ini memberikan sebungkus roti pada Tetsuya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya,  “Ah iya, aku baru masuk sekolah setelah pulang dari amerika, boleh kutau namamu siapa?”

 

Tetsuya menerima roti bungkusan yang diberikan, sekaligus memberi senyum seperti kebiasaannya, “Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya.”

 

“Ah, jadi kau siswi yang sering jadi perbincangan itu ya? Aku heran dengan mereka, kau gadis yang manis, sopan dan baik. menurutku konyol sekali mereka yang tidak ingin berteman denganmu,” komentar Furihata sembari menggigit rotinya. Tetsuya sedikit mengangkat bahu tak peduli, “Terlalu merepotkan untuk peduli dengan komentar mereka.”

 

“Kau menarik, Kuroko. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?”

 

“Baiklah,” jawab Tetsuya memamerkan senyumnya.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, kau membaca apa, Kuroko?” Tetsuya menoleh, “The  Blood Confession, karangan Alisa M. Libby, kau tau?”

 

“ASTAGA, ITU ADALAH NOVEL KESUKAANKU! Awalnya aku jijik dengan _Countess,_  dia kejam sekali ditambah sikap sombongnya. Tapi lama kelamaan aku menyukainya, dan yah..---“

 

Dan pembicaraan mengenai novel berubah haluan menjadi berbagai hal yang bisa dibagi.

 

Wanita memang luar biasa dalam hal berbagi, atau bisa dikatakan bergosip?

 

****

Melewati hari-hari yang sulit, keduanya kini berbaring dan menghadap satu sama lain.

 

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Pikir Tetsuya kini sambil memandang wajah Seijuurou yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Cerita Seijuurou mengenai beragam festival yang akan dilaksanakan besok, raut wajah tegas yang menegang menandakan kalau dirinya cukup lelah dengan tuntutan pekerjaannnya di osis.

 

 _Bagaimana bisa kau menanggung semuanya sendiri padahal kau sudah banyak menanggung beban fisik dari ingatan sampai diriku yang menjadi istrimu,_ gumam Tetsuya, jemari dielus pelan di helai _scarlet_ menawan milik Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Matanya sedikit terasa berat, fisiknya yang tak bisa diajak kerja sama malah merepotkan dengan adegan pingsan setelah mengangkat dua puluh ember galon air karena bersikeras untuk membantu.

 

Padahal Seijuurou tidak memaksanya, malah menyuruh istirahat.

 

Walau begitu, Tetsuya masih penasaran dengan perkataan dokter yang sempat menangani Seijuurou. Diambilnya ponsel diatas nakas, menghubungi seseorang yang dirasa tepat.

 

_“Hei Tetsu, kenapa menelponku?”_

 

“Aomine- _kun_ , bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?”

 

Di seberang sana Aomine mengatakan ya dan mendengarkan. Tetsuya menceritakan tentang keadaan Seijuurou dari awal hingga akhir, termasuk mengenai perkataan dokter dan keluhannya mengenai obat yang diberikan pada Seijuurou.

 

“Tetsu, bolehkah kuminta sample obat yang dikonsumsi Seijuurou?”

 

“Kenapa?”

 

“Tidak, kirimkan saja. boleh?” dan Tetsuya menyetujuinya.

 

*****

 

Kuroko Tetsuya, bagi Furihata Kouki lebih dari sekedar sahabat, berkenalan dan banyak berbagi hal-hal menyenangkan bersama gadis itu, Furihata memantapkan hatinya untuk si gadis cantik.

 

melihat bagaimana lembutnya Kuroko Tetsuya, dari perilaku hingga wajahnya hampir seratus persen akan diberi nilai sempurna bagi netizen.

 

Mulut pedas Tetsuya tentu menjadi nilai minus, gadis itu terlalu jujur dan polos.

 

“Furihata, aku ingin melihat stand kelas sebelah, mau ikut bersamaku?”

 

_-Ingatlah ketika sekecil perhatian dapat merubah seseorang-_

 

“Baiklah, ayo!”

 

Keduanya bersisian, dua sosok bidadari Rakuzan, berjalan bersama tanpa menyadari kecantikan mereka menyerbak bagaikan parfum ruangan. Tetsuya melihat orang yang dicarinya.

 

Seakan lupa akan eksistensi Furihata, Tetsuya segera berlari dan memeluk Seijuurou dari belakang. Pemuda _scarlet_ tersenyum geli dan bermesraan bersama Tetsuyanya.

 

Furihata mengepalkan tangan, menahan kesal yang meraja dalam hatinya.

 

_-Ketika seseorang memiliki rasa posesif di dalam dirinya, dia akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan-_

 

Bukan.. bukan Tetsuya yang membuatnya benci. Bukan Tetsuya yang dia salahi ketika eksistensinya tak lagi mendapat peduli.

 

Dia hanya benci…

 

 

*****

 

“Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!” geram Furihata kini mendudukkan pantatnya di depan bartender yang senyam-senyum tak karuan. Furihata yang biasanya anggun, lemah-lembut kini menanggalkan segala julukan yang dia dapat.

 

“ _Champagne_ satu,” pinta Furihata pada bartender dihadapannya yang sudah menyodorkan segelas cairan coklat kemerahan. Furihata yang tak melihat langsung menyerobot minum dan kaget mendapati rasanya.

 

“Kenapa kau memberikanku Teh Oolong? Kau tau gak sih bedanya _Champagne_ dengan Teh Oolong? Da—“

 

Bartender itu memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang membuat Furihata terdiam.

 

“Kau sepertinya mengenal dua orang ini? biar kutebak, kau menyukai dia, bukan?”

 

“K-kau.. darimana kau tau aku menyukainya?”

 

Sang bartender menyeringai, kepala dimajukan, mencoba dekat dengan si primadona kedua rakuzan setelah Tetsuya.

 

“Mari buat kesepakatan bersama, kau ingin menyingkirkan dia, bukan? Kenapa tidak kau jebak dalam hubungan cinta segitiga? Atau kalau kau tidak mengerti, bagaimana kalau pengkhianatan? Bukankah kalau mereka berakhir kau bisa mendapatkan dia?”

 

Bartender beranting seksi menatap Furihata yang  terlihat sedikit berpikr hingga akhirnya berakhir menyetujui.

 

*****

 

Seijuurou terbangun dengan rasa remuk menyerang persendiannya. Matanya melirik ke jendela yang menampilkan figure malam sebagai latar belakang. Pemuda merah itu melihat jam di dinding, sekitar jam Sembilan lebih lima belas menit.

 

Manik heterokromnya mendapati Furihata terbaring di pelukannya. Seijuurou merasa ada yang salah, entah kenapa pikirannya tak begitu tenang. Furihata sangat cantik, manis malah.

 

“hng..” gumam Furihata.

 

Seijuurou kembali mengelus surai coklat lembut Furihata. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini menatap kearah sepasang ruby yang ikut memandangnya.

 

“S-sei- _k-kun_?”

 

Seijuurou yang mendengar itu hanya teringat seseorang. Wajah keduanya terpaut beberapa senti untuk saling menyentuh.

 

“Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?”

 

“K-karena.. a-aku mencintaimu,” gumam Furihata tanpa merasa bersalah.

 

_“Langkah awal menghancurkan hubungan adalah dengan berbohong. Kau bisa aja mengaku, dia sedang hilang ingatan, bukan?”_

Satu ciuman singkat lolos diantara mereka.

 

“ _Manfaatkan keadaan sebaik-baiknya, bergerak maju, kemudian hancurkan!”_

 

Furihata tau dia salah, namun disaat Seijuurou dikabarkan hilang ingatan, bukankah itu kesempatan baik untuknya mendekatinya? Terlebih, usahanya nanti akan berhasil, bukan?

 

Furihata menyatukan belah bibirnya, ada rasa bahagia saat Seijuurou membalas ciumannya. Gadis berambut coklat menutup mata almondnya, tak dipungkiri banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan saat pinggangnya direngkuh posesif oleh pujaan hati.

 

“Aku..mencintaimu,” gumam Seijuurou.

 

_Seijuurou merasa seperti ada yang salah._

 

Seijuurou selalu mendengar suara gadis yang memanggilnya ‘Sei- _kun_ ’.

 

“Furihata Kouki, apa relasi diantara kita?”

 

“Kekasih, Sei- _kun_ ,” jawab Furihata.

 

Seijuurou kembali didera kebingungan. Dia melupakan dimana dirinya tinggal sekarang. Kepalanya terasa nyeri, sesekali tiang bendera ruangan terbelah menjadi dua hingga dia kehilangan kesadaran.

 

Dan dia merasa janggal dengan perkataan si coklat almond.

 

 _Kebohongan dimulai_.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Seijuurou tak pernah pulang ke rumah. Tetsuya merasakan perasaan tidak enak, sudah hampir seminggu Seijuurou tidak pulang dan memakan obatnya.

 

Seijuurou tidak pernah ditemukan di ruang osis, maupun di _Gym_. Berkali-kali Tetsuya menanyakan hal ini pada Reo, hanya dijawab –

 

“Sei- _chan_ selalu latihan kok. Loh, Tet- _chan_ kenapa?”

 

Selalu begitu tiap ditanyakan. Tetsuya merasa gelisah, kembali dirinya melewati ruangan osis walau tau hasilnya nihil.

 

“Akh..J-jangan S-sei..”

 

Tetsuya berhenti sejenak. Matanya secara otomatis melihat kearah kaca dan mendapati Seijuurou disana –

 

dengan sahabatnya..

 

Krieett—

 

Pintu ruangan ketua osis terbuka. Tetsuya dengan tatapan datar namun membara menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang tengah bercumbu mulut erotis. Tetsuya dapat melihat bagaimana agresifnya Seijuurou, dilihat dari tangannya yang sedari tadi naik-turun di tubuh montok Furihata Kouki.

 

“K-Kuroko…” gagap Furihata saat menyadari yang membuka pintu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. sedangkan yang dipanggil namanya hanya diam, tidak ada balasan sapa disana, ada semacam iblis membisik ‘ _bajingan’_.

 

 _Watdefak._ _Itu suami gue, sialan!_

 

“O-oh.. apa aku mengganggu? Aku sedang mencari seseorang ternyata bersama sahabatku,” jujur Tetsuya menatap tajam kearah keduanya. Seijuurou merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu, namun tetap saja tidak ia kenali.

 

“I-ini..bukan seperti yang kau lihat..”

 

“Tidak apa, lanjutkan saja. Aku hanya melihat dari sini. Apa perlu kututup?”

 

Tetsuya menutup pintu dan melihat keduanya lagi. Seijuurou merasa diizinkan langsung mencumbu Furihata tanpa ampun. Tetsuya merasa dirinya tidak perlu marah, hatinya lelah dengan Seijuurou yang menghilang dan sekarang dilihatnya sahabatnya berkhianat.

 

_Suami amnesia, dan sekarang menyaksikannya bercumbu mesra._

 

Gadis berambut sewarna musim panas itu mengambil ponselnya dan merekam kejadian itu untuk dia ingat. Hatinya makin tersayat saat suara desah menggairahkan terdengar di telinganya. Hatinya makin tercabik-cabik sampai air matanya tak kuat lagi untuk menahan.

 

Seijuurou melepas Furihata dan menghampiri Tetsuya yang sudah mematikan ponselnya. Kerah baju terbuka, rambut habis diacak dan sedikit keringat membuat Seijuurou makin sedap dipandang kaum hawa.

 

“Kau siapa, hah?! Beraninya mengganggu kesenanganku. Sadarilah posisimu yang bukan siapa-siapa untukku,” ketus Seijuurou sukses menghancurkan hati Tetsuya hingga jatuh terduduk. Furihata mendengar perkataan Seijuurou tadi merasa tersindir, melihat Tetsuya yang sudah jatuh terduduk membuatnya cukup senang.

 

_Hancurlah hubungan kalian._

 

Tetsuya mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

 

“KARENA KAU SUAMIKU YANG TELAH MENIKAHIKU DI PERJODOHAN ORANGTUA KITA. KAU BERJANJI UNTUK MENCINTAIKU DAN AKUPERCAYA. KAU HILANG INGATAN SEKARANG KARENA KITA KECELAKAAN SAAT INGIN LIBURAN KE ENOSHIMA. DAN SEKARANG, AKU MENYAKSIKAN DIRIMU BERCUMBU MESRA DENGAN ORANG YANG KUANGGAP SAUDARAKU SENDIRI? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK SAKIT HATI?!” teriak Tetsuya frustasi.

 

Seijuurou terdiam, Furihata demikian. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah teriakan Tetsuya. mata gadis yang berair itu menampakkan kehancuran mendalam. Ponynya segera di kedepankan sebelum berlari menjauhi ruang osis.

 

“S-suami?” gumam Furihata.

 

_Harusnya kuhancurkan saja dia dari dulu._

 

 

*****

 

Tetsuya mengambil tasnya dan pergi menyusuri seluruh kota Kyoto dengan sepedanya. Air matanya masih membendung dan jatuh di jalanan, tak peduli pandangan orang-orang mengenai dirinya, dia hanya ingin mencoba tenang.

 

Tetes hujan menjatuhkan diri disaat yang tepat. Tetsuya merasa bersyukur air-air hujan menyegarkan kepalanya yang serasa panas dari tadi. Tetsuya kembali melirik keatas, tetes hujan dari awan kelabu menjelang senja.

 

“Awan benar-benar menghalangi pertemuan mentari dan bulan ya, apa begini rasanya menjadimu, bulan? Ketika awan mulai mencoba mendominasi langit tanpa dirimu disebelahnya?”

 

Sunyi menyapanya. Tidak ada sahutan atau jawaban. Kakinya kembali mengayuh pedal pelan, menikmati setiap rintik hujan yang jatuh tanpa peduli besok terkena demam atau flu.

 

Kayuhannya berhenti pada rumah dengan papan nama ‘Kuroko’. Sepedanya terparkir tepat di sebelah rumah, seperti dulu sebelum dia menikah dan tinggal bersama ‘si merah’ –nama baru untuk Seijuurou saat ini- .

 

Tok tok tok..

 

Orangtua bernama lengkap Kuroko Yukio sedikit kaget melihat anak gadisnya basah kuyup terkena hujan. sang ayah mengajak anaknya masuk tanpa basa-basi, mengantarkannya kekamar untuk sekedar beristiraht sebentar.

 

“Tet- _chan_ , kenapa sampai basah kuyup seperti ini?”

 

“Mandi hujan, kangen masa kecil,” jawabnya santai diselingi tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

 

“Serius, apa kau ada masalah dengan Seijuurou?”

 

“Jangan sebut nama itu, aku sedang tidak mood,” ketus Tetsuya.

 

“O-oh okok,” pasrah sang ayah.

 

Tetsuya menggulung tubuhnya, air mata masih terus menetes dibalik selimutnya. Suaranya tak terdengar, hawa keberadaan makin tipis membuat sang ayah kebingungan apa anaknya masih ada disana atau tidak.

 

Furihata Kouki memandang cermin di depannya. bercak merah dilehernya membuatnya jijik.

 

“Menikah ya?”

 

Senyum Furihata terlihat mengerikan. aura kelam mengelilingi dirinya yang terlihat layaknya pembunuh bayaran.

 

“Kau yakin mengatakan hal seperti itu, Kuroko?”

 

Seijuurou masih berada di ruangannya. Mata dwiwarna itu melirik kearah botol berisi obat yang bertuliskan namanya dan aturan pakai. Dilihat lagi dimana rumah sakit dan apotik tempat obat ditebus, namun tidak ada yang bisa diingatnya. 

 

-Jangan lupa makan obatmu, walau kau sudah menyakitiku, aku harap kau tetap mengingatku sebagai Akashi Tetsuya-

 

Seijuurou meneguk obatnya, rasa pening kembali mendera. Furihata yang tadinya berniat ke ruangan Seijuurou mendadak terpaku kala kertas berisi memo kecil itu jatuh di kakinya. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya mengedar sebelum tertuju pada benda tajam dikotak pensil.

 

Kedua tangan menggenggam gunting, tepat diatas kepala Seijuurou saat ini. mata Furihata membara, seakan kemenangan tepat di depan mata. Sebelum gunting itu tepat menancap, gunting lain melepaskan genggaman Furihata. Mata almondnya langsung menatap si ‘perusak rencana’ dan ekspresinya cukup kaget saat Tetsuya sudah berada di depan pintu.

 

Langkah kakinya mendekat, tatapan mata tajam nan haus darah.

 

“Apa-yang-akan-kau-lakukan-furihata?”

 

Furihata terdiam mendengar setiap kata layaknya tekanan yang dikeluarkan di bibir ipi situ. Seijuurou sedikit merasa terusik, Furihata hampir saja berlari namun segera ditahan Tetsuya.

 

“Jelaskan sekarang juga!”

 

“Hei! Ada apa ini? siapa kalian berdua? Kenapa berada diruanganku?”

 

“Siapa aku tidak penting. Beritahu aku, Furihata! Kenapa kau ingin menusuk kepala Sei- _kun_ dengan gunting?”

 

“ _Kemudian kalau kau ketahuan, bunuh saja targetmu di depan mata.”_

Furihata dengan tangan gemetar menatap Seijuurou tajam.

 

_Seseorang yang  mendapatkan Tetsuya harus mati!_

 

“Karena siapapun yang mendekatimu, harus kubunuh! Kau milikku, Kuroko! BUKAN MILIKNYA, MATI KAU AKASHI SEIJUUROU!”

 

Tetsuya segera menepis gunting itu dan memukul syaraf kesadarannya di leher. Seijuurou masih terdiam, tidak dapat berkutik dihadapan gadis di depannya.

 

“TIDAK KUROKO! JANGAN ! AKU MENCINTAIMU, HAHA.. KAU HARUS MATI AKASHI! ARRGH.. LEPASKAN AKU!”

 

Beberapa dosen dan polisi mendatangi ruangan. Furihata langsung dibekuk dan dibawa untuk diperiksa kejiwaanya. waktu segera membungkam Furihata diikuti tiga perawat datang dan segera memberi bius untuknya. Tetsuya sedikit membantu Seijuurou untuk duduk, sebelum kakinya kembali menjauhi Seijuurou.

 

“Etto…”

 

“Sama-sama. Akulah yang memanggil pihak kepolisian untuk menyerahkan Furihata- _san_.”

 

“Siapa namamu?” Tanya Seijuurou langsung.

 

Tetsuya tidak menjawab,

 

Dia masih merasakan rasa takut mendera, perkataan Furihata terngiang di kepalanya. Tidak ada hal lebih mengerikan dibanding rasa persahabatan berganti menjadi suka, apalagi sampai membuat gadis manis seperti Furihata Kouki berevolusi  menjadi Psikopat.

 

 

**Bab 4**

**“pelukan Terakhir sang rembulan”** :

 

 

Keadaan supermarket pada malam hari sedikit ramai, mengingat warga jepang yang sibuk lebih suka berbelanja ketika malam hari atau kalau bisa sewaktu hari libur. Troli belanjaan milik Tetsuya masih kosong, belum ada yang dibelinya sejak menginjakkan kaki di supermarket. Matanya mengobservasi kebutuhannya dan dibandingkan dengan harga yang ada di dompetnya.

 

“Bayamnya tinggal satu,” gumamnya.

 

Tetsuya yang tadinya ingin mengambil bayam langsung terdiam, bukan bayam melainkan tangan dengan tekstur kulit sedikit halus yang sangat dikenalnya. Matanya menaikkan arah tatap, bertemu pandang dengan heterokromia milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

 

“Kau bisa mengambilnya,” ujar Seijuurou sembari memberikan bayamnya. Tetsuya masih bergeming, hingga kesadarannya kembali saat,

 

“Apakah kita saling mengenal? Aku seperti familiar dengan wajahmu.”

 

Tetsuya tak menjawab, melainkan berlari menghampiri kasir dan meninggalkan Seijuurou yang tak bergerak dari posisinya. Sekian detik mencoba mengingat, barulah Seijuurou sadar kalau gadis itu memang yang sedang dicarinya.

 

Seijuurou segera berlari meninggalkan troli, tak peduli tatapan pelayan di dalam supermarket, yang pasti sekarang matanya mencoba mencari setiap jengkal kemana langkah kaki gadis itu pergi.

 

“Sial, aku kehilangan jejaknya,” umpatnya kini mengambil ponselnya dalam saku. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, sedikit lebih cepat dari yang waktu biasa dia pulang.

 

Tetsuya memberhentikan satu taksi yang hampir melewatinya, memasuki dengan cepat dan memberikan uang untuk mengantarnya segera. Sesak di dadanya masih terasa, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou?

 

Ponsel Tetsuya bergetar,

 

- _you have one message-_

 

**From: Aomine- _kun_**

**Subject: -PENTING-**

**_Tetsu,  ke rumah kagami sekarang._ **

****

****

 

Kagami menatap dua orang dihadapannya, sejak kapan rumahnya dijadikan tempat diskusi masalah obat?

 

“Jadi.. kenapa harus dirumahku?”

 

“Karena kita menelitinya dirumahmu, _Bakagami!_ Cepat ambil hasilnya, _”_ perintah Aomine diselingi hinaan yang membuatnya harus menerima lemparan bola basket dari Kagami Taiga.

 

Tetsuya melempar pandangan, Aomine sejak tadi memasang wajah aneh, walau sebenarnya memang aneh dari dulu, tapi ini lebih aneh lagi.

 

Kagami keluar dari salah satu pintu, sambil membawa sekotak barang yang tak Tetsuya tau. Aomine memberikan dua sample obat dengan kemasan sama, membuat gadis dihadapannya mengernyit dan melempar Tanya.

 

“Tetsu, kau melihat perbedaan dari kedua sample ini?” Tetsuya menggeleng, “Bukankah ini obat yang sama? Lagipula kenapa kau memanggilku hanya untuk memamerkan dua obat yang sama?”

 

Aomine menghela nafas, “Bukan itu maksudku, aku cukup kaget ketika aku mencoba untuk meneliti obat ini.  kau ingat pemberitaan pemerintah mengenai Ratialin? Sejenis obat-obatan baru yang fungsinya seperti obat penenang tapi sebenarnya digunakan untuk memutuskan ingatan seseorang?”

 

“Memangnya kenapa?”

 

“Obat yang dikonsumsi Akashi masuk dalam Ratialin, aku tidak tau kenapa dokter bisa mendapatkan ini, obat ini bukan untuk membantu memulihkan ingatan, tapi menghapus ingatan setiap meminum satu obatnya. Boleh kutanya, darimana kau mendapat obat ini?”

 

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar, “Dari dokter yang menangani Seijuurou kemaren, bukankah kau juga ada saat itu?”

 

Aomine mengangguk, “Aku sempat mendatangi dokter itu bersama Kagami, aku meminta obat seperti yang kau berikan tapi inilah yang dia beri.”

 

Aomine menunjuk satu obat disebelah sample obat Seijuurou, memang sangat mirip.

 

“Perbedaannya ada pada produsennya, dan yang membuatku terkejut, obat yang dikonsumsi Seijuurou berasal dari sini,” tunjuk Aomine.

 

Tetsuya memicing, kemudian membelalak tak percaya.

 

“Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Aomine- _kun_?” Aomine mengangguk,

 

“Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui semuanya? Seakan ceritaku padamu adalah kasus mudah?”

 

“Karena aku melakukan riset, dan aku benar-benar kaget mengetahui ini, Tetsuya!”

 

“Aku tidak percaya, kau pasti melakukan penipuan! Mana ada orang yang bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini dalam kurun waktu dua hari? Kalian berdua mencurigakan,” ungkap Tetsuya yang membuat kedua pemuda dihadapannya kaget.

 

“Oi! Kuroko, kenapa kau malah mencurigai kami? Harusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku dan Aomine sudah membantu kegelisahanmu.” Protes Kagami dan mendapat tatapan bengis Tetsuya.

 

“Karena penipu selalu tau cara efektif mengelabui mangsanya, kupikir kita sahabat, kenapa kalian lakukan ini pada Sei- _kun_? KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MENUDUH PERUSAHAAN AYAHKU YANG MEMBUAT OBAT GILA INI, HAH?! AKU BENCI KALIAN!”

 

Tetsuya mengambil tasnya, kemudian membanting pintu pertanda kemarahannya memuncak.

 

“KUR—“ Aomine menahan bahu Kagami, “Sudahlah, biarkan dia tenang. Lagipula aku masih ragu mengenai hal ini, mana mungkin ayah Tetsuya membuat obat ini, bukan?”

 

*****

 

Seijuurou terbangun di sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi beragam memo. Terasa familiar, samar dia merasa aroma vanilla sedikit tercium di indranya. Tangannya menyibak selimut, kemudian beranjak dari kasur untuk ke kamar mandi.

 

Lima belas menit untuk membersihkan tubuh dan berpakaian, langkahnya membawa tubuh Seijuurou ke luar. Sedikit perasaan sepi walau dia yakin dia memang tinggal sendiri. Beberapa foto yang sempat terlirik, menampilkan sosok gadis bermata sapphire memeluk erat dirinya.

 

“Siapa gadis ini?”

 

Seijuurou merasa ada banyak hal yang dia lupakan, ditatapnya kembali foto gadis di hadapannya, perasaannya berkata apakah eksistensi gadis di foto ini sangat penting? Kemana gadis ini?

 

Merasa pening, Seijuurou akhirnya meletakkan foto di meja.

 

Tok tok tok

 

Pintu digeser pelan, menampilkan dua anak adam yang terasa tak asing baginya.

 

“Kulihat kau sedikit muram,” sahut seorang pemuda disebelahnya. Seijuurou meliriknya sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat familiar, namun Seijuurou tak mengingat siapa dia.

 

“Hei Seijuurou, kau kenapa muram? Ada masalah dengan Tetsu?” seru pemuda yang satu lagi. manik heterokromnya menatap bingung.

 

“Ano… kalian siapa?”

 

“Namaku Aomine Daiki, dan dia Kagami Taiga. Kau hilang ingatan, apa kau  tidak mengingat siapa kami atau Tetsuya?”

 

Seijuurou kembali mengangguk.

 

 “Kami ini sahabatmu sekaligus Tetsuya. kita pernah tergabung dalam tim basket yang sama pada saat SMP yang sering disebut _Kiseki No Sedai_. Kau sebagai kapten paling sadis sekaligus pengertian, setelah menyiksa kami bak di neraka, kau memberi kami traktiran di restoran pilihan dari voting terbanyak,” jelas Daiki.

 

“Begitukah? Ngomong-ngomong siapa Tetsuya? Dan ada apa kalian kemari?”

 

Daiki menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali. Tangannya merogoh kantong _hoodie_ nya, mengambil satu botol yang dengan nama ‘Akashi Seijuurou’.

 

“Kami memeriksa obat yang sering kau konsumsi, Tetsu sempat merasa aneh karena semakin hari tidak ada perubahan. Dan kau tau apa yang kami temukan?”

 

Seijuurou menggeleng.

 

“Ini bukanlah obat yang diberikan doktermu. Bentuknya memang sama, tapi ada yang berbeda. Zat yang terkandung dalam obat ini berefek membuat kinerja hippocampus tidak bekerja maksimal, sehingga kau tidak bisa mempertahankan ingatanmu.”

 

“Kedengarannya mungkin seperti _Anterograde amnesia_ , tapi hasil lab lebih mengarah ke _Transient Global Amnesia_ , kau tau kenapa? Karena saat proses _Scan_ , aliran darah di bagian otak terlihat bermasalah, sehingga jika kau kehilangan ingatan, dokter akan memvonis _Transient Global Amnesia,”_ sambung Kagami.

 

“Tunggu dulu, darimana kalian mendapat hasil labku?”

 

“Kami adalah sahabatmu, tentu saja tau.”

 

“Bukan itu, maksudku kenapa kalian bisa mengetahuinya? Padahal kalian hanya sahabatku bukan keluargaku,” Seijuurou masih bingung meminta penjelasan.

 

“Ayahku bekerja di laboratorium, ibuku dibagian farmasi,  ketika kuberikan sample obat ini, mereka langsung memeriksanya,” jelas Aomine. Matanya menatap Seijuurou sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, “Dan kau tau apa yang kami temukan?”

 

Kagami meposisikan ponselnya diatas meja dan membentuk hologram. Tangannya sedikit menggeser slide dan memperlebar gambaran sample obat Seijuurou.

 

“Hebat, darimana kau dapat benda seperti ini?”

 

“Aku sekolah di SMA Seirin yang lebih menuntut ke-kreatifan siswanya. Ini adalah aplikasi kedua yang kubuat, dimana aku tidak perlu proyektor atau semacamnya, cukup menggunakan _flash_ dari smartphone dan kau bisa melihat hasil yang ingin kau lihat,” jelas Kagami dan melingkari sebuah kalimat disana.

 

“Kau mengerti maksud dari ini, bukan?”

 

*****

 

Tetsuya masuk ke rumahnya, namun tak ada seorang pun disana.

 

Ingatannya kembali pada penjelasan Aomine yang membuatnya tak percaya. Lagipula, sangat aneh kenapa Aomine bisa cepat mengetahui. Itu sungguh tidak wajar.

 

Kakinya melangkah menuju tempatnya bisa merelaksasikan diri.

 

Dibalik buku-buku yang tersusun rapi, ruangan besar bernama perpustakaan pribadi yang terletak dilantai dasar. Tetsuya menuruni tangga, setelah mengganti pakaiannya dan sedikit membersihkan diri.

 

pintu perpustakaan terbuka, namun tidak ada orang selain dirinya. Ayahnya masih belum memunculkan diri, mungkin berbelanja atau mengurus berkas di perusahaan. 

 

“Baiklah, aku sendirian sekarang. Ayah mungkin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya,” ujarnya lalu mengambil beberapa buku yang menarik. Ruangan perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Kuroko memang besar, mengingat keluarga Kuroko sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pecinta buku.

 

Langkah pertamanya mengarah ke deretan ‘novel’, Tetsuya berpikir untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus cari inspirasi, ingatkan kalau blog yang dia urus belum diisi cerita baru.

 

Satu novel sewarna biru laut diambil, tebalnya sekitar lima sentimeter, genrenya _Fantasy,_ bisa dilihat dari cover dan sinopsis. buku kedua salah satu novel best seller karya J.K Rowling edisi ke 7, Tetsuya belum membaca lanjutan, jadi diambilnya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran.

 

belum sempat mengambil buku ketiga, kakinya menginjak sesuatu hingga membuat lantai tempatnya berpijak turun. Tetsuya yang tak tau apa-apa tentu kaget, apalagi menyadari perubahan dari lantai perpustakaan menjadi lift dadakan yang membawanya ke sebuah ruangan putih dengan pintu yang langsung terbuka otomatis.

 

“Ruangan apa ini..”

 

Kakinya maju selangkah, berbagai cairan dalam tabung yang sedikit dikenalnya. Matanya melirik kearah meja, dimana ada banyak kertas yang berserakan. Tetsuya mendekat, tangannya mengambil kertas itu dan membaca sekilas.

 

“Ratialin… target… Akashi Seijuurou,” kemudian kertas terlepas. Perkataan Aomine teringat dalam otaknya.

 

“ _Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan, tapi ayahmu termasuk orang yang kucurigai karena perusahaannya tercetak jelas disini.”_

 

Kemudian matanya beralih ke tabung raksasa yang tertutupi tirai. Tetsuya berlari menghampiri tabung itu dan menariknya. Tabung yang cukup besar, menampung satu tubuh manusia telanjang yang membuat Tetsuya jatuh terduduk.

 

“Tidak mungkin..”

 

“Tetsuya..” kepalanya menoleh ketika terpanggil, dilihatnya sang ayah dengan balutan jas putih khas peneliti laboratorium. Tatapan ayahnya kosong, Tetsuya sedikit takut ketika ayahnya mendekat.

 

Langkah demi langkah ayahnya maju hingga berada dihadapan sang anak. Matanya menatap tabung berisi Kise Ryouta di dalam, adik angkat Tetsuya yang sempat menghilang tak ada kabar.

 

“Oh.. kau sudah melihatnya?”

 

“Ayah.. A-apa maksudnya..ini?”

 

Kuroko Yukio tak menoleh sedikitpun, pandangannya menggelap, tangannya mencekram Tetsuya dan menyeretnya keluar. Pintu lift terbuka, Tetsuya tak diperbolehkan melawan, tenaga ayahnya tidak sebanding dengan dirinya.

 

“Kau harus dihukum Tetsuya, bukankah ayah pernah bilang, jangan berlari terlalu jauh, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang pahit nantinya,” ucap Yukio pada anaknya.

Tanpa peduli tatapan memohon Tetsuya, Kuroko Yukio melempar tubuh mungil itu ke dalam kamar putrinya. Kemudian mengunci gadis itu dari luar, telinganya mendadak tuli mendengar teriakan memohon anaknya.

 

“AYAH KUMOHON LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MOHON!”

 

“AYAH KAU MEMBUNUH RYOUTA? APA SALAHNYA?”

 

“DIAM KAU! KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA!”

 

Tetsuya terdiam, dirinya  mulai berharap walaupun pikirannya menghina itu perbuatan sia-sia.

 

Dia hanya berharap Seijuurou datang, atau siapapun yang bisa menolongnya.

 

“Kumohon.. siapapun…tolong aku…”

.

.

.

.

 

“Aku bingung sekarang, bagaimana caranya ingatanku kembali sedangkan obat yang kukonsumsi sudah lebih dari dua bulan benar-benar menghilangkan ingatanku tentang semuanya,” keluh Seijuurou setelah mendengar penjelasan Aomine dan Kagami.

 

Kagami menepuk pundak Seijuurou pelan, berusaha menenangkan si tuan muda mengenai dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat memecahkan teka-teki dalam dirinya sendiri. Aomine memijit kepala pelan, berusaha menenagkan kepalanya yang belom diistirahatkan sejak meneliti obat, walau pada akhirnya malah terjadi kesalah pahaman dengan yang bersangkutan.

 

Drrt..Drtt…

 

“ _Moshi-moshi..”_

 

“ _Oka-san,_ ada apa?”

 

Aomine dan Kagami saling menatap, ibu Seijuurou menelpon.

 

“…”

 

“Apa? Dia tidak ada? Ah iya, aku akan mencarinya.. Ya.. terimakasih _Oka-san_ ,” tutupnya.

 

“Tetsuya menghilang,” dan dengan kata-katanya, ketiga orang itu segera berlari keluar dan mencari keberadaan gadis yang menjadi perbincangan hangat mereka tadi.

 

“Menurutmu dia hilang kemana?”

 

“Aku sudah menanyakan pada Satsuki apakah Tetsu ada disana, tapi yang dia bilang, Tetsu bahkan tidak kesana setelah pulang dari sekolah,” jelas Aomine dan menambah kebingungan diantara mereka bertiga.

 

“Kenapa kita tak mencari ke rumah orangtuanya?” Aomine dan Seijuurou menoleh kearah pemuda paling muda diantara mereka, “Numben kau pintar Kagami, ayo kesana.”

 

“Sialan!”

.

.

.

Bukan sekali dua kali Tetsuya mendengar suara berisik di lantai bawah. Sejak lima belas menit ayahnya mengunci kamarnya, suara itu muncul dan sedikit membuatnya takut.

 

“SIAPAPUN! KELUARKAN AKU..KUMOHON!” teriak Tetsuya namun tak ada yang menyahuti. Tubuhnya terduduk di pintu, matanya terpejam hingga airmatanya menetes.

 

Segala penjelasan Aomine mengenai ayahnya tidak salah, ditambah fakta baru baginya jika Kise Ryouta yang menjadi adik angkatnya kini berada di dalam tabung besar sebagai bahan percobaan.

 

matanya menoleh kearah nakas, kemudian sedikit memicing. Ada satu benda disana, Kunci kamarnya!

 

“Kenapa mataku tidak melihat kesana? Sial!” gerutu Tetsuya kemudian mengambil kunci kamar yang sedikit tersembunyi dibalik lampu meja. Ketika pintu terbuka, satu-satunya hal yang dia lihat adalah kekacauan.

 

Barang-barang berantakan, laci-laci terbuka menghamburkan isinya.

 

“Apa yang terjadi? Tidak mungkin ayahku mengamuk.”

 

Saat kakinya melangkah ke ruang tengah, sekitar tiga orang berpakaian hitam muncul mengacaukan rumahya.

 

“PENCURI! TOLONG DISINI ADA PENCURI!”

 

DOR!

 

Bunyi tembakan menyudahi teriakan Tetsuya. seorang pencuri dari belakang menembak dirinya, membuat tubuh kecilnya ambruk ke lantai. Darah meluncur bebas dari luka tembak, Tetsuya merasa pandangannya kabur, hingga suara berat yang dikenalnya terdengar.

 

“Tetsuya bertahanlah! BAJINGAN KALIAN, BERANINYA MELUKAI TETSUYA!”

 

Seijuurou yang tadinya ingin membawa Tetsuya, dicegat oleh ketiga perampok yang membawa senjata. Pemuda merah itu tak punya pilihan selain melawan, berbekal kemampuan bela diri yang masih diingat tubuhnya, pistol ditangan ketiganya terlepas tanpa peringatan. Tendangan, pukulan, pitingan dan sebagainya mendominasi pertarunagn Seijuurou hingga merobohkan ketiganya.

 

“Tetsuya..”

 

Seijuurou menoleh ke sumber suara, disana pria yang dikenal sebagai ayah Tetsuya kaget melihat anaknya bersimbah darah. Seijuurou segera mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya dan meminta Kuroko Yukio membawa mereka ke rumah sakit dengan cepat.

 

“Bertahanlah…kumohon..:”

 

****

 

Segalanya menjadi satu dalam otak Kuroko Yukio, rasa bersalah terus menyerangnya dari luar dan dalam. dihadapannya, ruangan tempat anaknya dirawat, menyaksikan bagaimana netra birumuda masih tertutup kelopak.

 

Disebelahnya, ada sang menantu yang masih menundukkan kepala, berdoa keselamatan istrinya yang kini meregang nyawa.

 

Lampu diatas ruangan berubah hijau, tanda operasi pengangkatan peluru yang dilakukan telah selesai. Dokter keluar dan mengatakan jika Tetsuya masih dalam pengaruh obat bius.

 

Ranjang di dorong, pemasangan alat bantu pernafasan berjalan baik. Seijuurou dan Yukio masuk ke dalam, pemuda merah mengambil langkah pertama dan menarik kursi, duduk disamping Tetsuya yang kasih memejamkan mata.

 

Tok.Tok..Tok..

 

Yukio membuka pintu dan menemukan Aomine dan Kagami terengah-engah, sepertinya mereka berlari dari lantai 1 ke lantai 3 karena lift rusak. Yukio duduk di sofa, memperhatikan ketiga pemuda yang sangat peduli dengan anak gadisnya.

 

“Paman..” Yukio mengangkat kepala, Aomine yang tadi berdiri dihadapannya kini duduk disamping.

 

“Kenapa bisa seperti ini?”

 

Yukio menunduk, “Ini salahku..”

 

Seijuurou sedikit tertarik, dilihatnya sekilas ekspresi ayah mertuanya. “Aku seharusnya tidak mengurungnya, pasti dia membenciku setelah mengetahui apa yang kusembunyikan selama ini.”

 

“Ratialin?”

 

“Darimana kau mengetahuinya?” ekspresi Yukio terlihat kaget, tentu saja.

 

“Aku sempat meneliti obat yang dikonsumsi Sei, dan yang kutemukan sungguh mengejutkan. Nama perusahaanmu, dan pengakuanmu.”

 

Seijuurou duduk dihadapan Yukio, begitupula dengan Kagami.

 

“Akan kuceritakan semuanya, tentang aku, Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan.. Ryouta.”

 

“Ryouta?” ulang Aomine, “Ya, dari dialah, semuanya berawal.”

 

**Bab 5**

**“Kebenaran diantara takdir Matahari dan Bulan yang terikat.”**

_Saat itu, satu tahun lalu, saat berita kebakaran di salah satu laboratorium milikku._

 

Siang itu menjadi hari yang cerah untuk semuanya.

 

Kise Ryouka, wanita tiga puluh delapan tahun itu dengan bahagia memasuki laboratorium tempatnya bekerja. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain bekerja untuknya dan mengurusi anaknya yang hampir memasuki umur enam belas tahun.

 

“ _Konnichiwa Ryouka,_ kelihatannya kau sangat ceria?”

 

Kuroko Yukio, pemilik perusahaan sekaligus laboratorium tempatnya bekerja. Professor muda yang cerdas, direktur termuda yang menjabat di perusahaan farmasi.

 

“Oh, Yukio- _san_., hari ini ulang tahun putraku dan aku berniat untuk bekerja dengan giat agar bisa memberikan kejutan untuknya.” jelas Ryouka dengan bahagia.

 

_Namun, niat baik itu terpaksa tak terealisasi._

 

Malam itu, tepat saat semuanya bermula. Kise Ryouta yang ingin menjemput ibunya di laboratorium terpaksa melihat kebakaran yang merenggut nyawa ibunya. Matanya melihat Yukio yang melepaskan ibunya.

 

“Ryouka, kenapa kau melepaskan tanganku?!”

 

“Pergilah, aku minta rawat Ryouta seperti anakmu sendiri,” pesan Ryouka sebelum tertimpa reruntuhan. Yukio keluar dengan selamat, namun luka dihatinya masih terasa. Penyesalan seumur hidupnya karena tak bisa menyelamatkan anak buahnya, hingga matanya menemukan Kise Ryouta terpaku dihadapan laboratoriumnya yang terbakar.

 

“Ryouta..”

 

“ _Oka-san…_ ”

 

Yukio segera memeluk tubuh yang hampir terjatuh dihadapannya. Tangis Ryouta menyakiti hatinya perlahan, hingga dalam hatinya memantapkan untuk merawat Ryouta sebagaimana anaknya sendiri seperti permintaan Ryouka.

 

.

.

.

.

Setelah memperkenalkan Ryouta pada Tetsuya, Yukio berharap kedua anaknya menjadi akur satu sama lain. Tetsuya sering membuat orang salah paham, Ryouta bahkan tak menganggapnya saat mereka berkenalan. Ryouta berpikir untuk apa menghormati orang yang tidak punya keahlian atau tidak ada yang harus dibanggakan.

 

Maka pada suatu hari, Ryouta memperhatikan bagaimana Tetsuya mampu membuat preman lari di suatu gang tempatnya dicegat. Kemunculan Tetsuya yang seperti hantu membuat para preman lari tunggang langgang, apalagi melihat rambut birunya acak-acakan, kulitnya pucat ditambah sirup strawberry yang sedikit menetes di ujung bibirnya benar-benar mendukung.

 

“Cuyaaa~~” goda Ryouta yang kadang mendapat pukulan telak di perutnya. Tapak dewa atau apalah, yang pasti Ryouta sempat diare tiga hari karenanya.

 

“Tetsuya, sini nak. Bantu ayah menyusun berkas,” Tetsuya langsung mendekat ke sang ayah dan membantunya. Melihat kedekatan itu, Ryouta tentu saja sempat dikuasai cemburu.

 

Ibunya sudah tiada, melihat mereka sungguh membuatku iri.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin lama Ryouta berada disana, semakin membara rasa cemburunya pada kedekatan ayah dan anak dihadapannya. Terkadang masih teringat dalam kepalanya mengenai kejadian kebakaran yang membuat amarahnya memuncak.

 

Malam itu, sebuah pesta diadakan. Ryouta bertemu dengan Seijuurou untuk pertama kalinya setelah kelulusan SMP. Ide cemerlang muncul begitu saja dalam otaknya, bukankah menggunakan Seijuurou semuanya menjadi mudah?

 

“Ayah.. bagaimana kalau Tetsuya kita jodohkan dengan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi? Bukankah perusahaan ayah nantinya bisa menjadi lebih baik?”

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, Ryouta  tak dapat menahan senyum puasnya ketika rencananya berjalan sesuai rencana. Apalagi mendengar kalau keduanya benar-benar saling jatuh cinta.

 

“Permainan baru dimulai, Yukio- _san_.”

 

Hari demi hari, Ryouta terus mengembangkan rencananya. Dimulai dari menjebak Seijuurou dengan foto-fotonya berpelukan dengan gadis lain, fotonya seperti menyakiti Tetsuya, kemudian sebagai puncak, dia akan mengadu domba keluarga Akashi dan Kuroko.

 

 

“Ayah, kau tau apa yang kutemukan kemaren?”

 

“Tidak tau, Ryouta belum bercerita.”

 

“Aku menemukan bukti siapa yang terlibat dalam kebakaran… kau pasti akan kaget mendengarnya…” Ryouta memulai aktingnya, air mata buaya andalannya dipakai disaat yang paling tepat.

 

“Katakan Ryouta, siapa yang sudah membuat laboratorium terbakar?”

 

“Keluarga Akashi Seijuurou.”

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou, kambing hitam terbaik yang akan melaksanakan tugasnya. Ryouta tersenyum ketika dirinya berhasil membuat kepala keluarga Kuroko termakan omongannya. Berkata bahwa dia dan polisi diam-diam mencari bukti, namun dia terlalu takut untuk membawanya ke pengadilan.

 

Maka dimulailah, Ryouta membisikkan rencananya untuk membuat Seijuurou menderita, alih-alih membunuhnya. Bukankah memberikan siksaan jauh lebih baik dibanding kematian yang damai? Itu bukan yang diinginkannya.

 

“Ayah, kau datang seperti tamu saja, aku akan mengurus mobil Akashicchi. Dia kan biasanya berangkat ke kantor untuk membantu ayahnya beberapa jam lagi,” titah Ryouta yang kini sudah bekerja dibalik mobil. Mengingat aneh rasanya kalau datang tiba-tiba, Ryouta menyemprotkan air ke tubuh Yukio demi kelancaran rencana.

 

Senyumnya kembali terkembang, tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan.

 

.

.

.

.

.

Ryouta pergi ke kuil, mendoakan ibunya agar  tenang disurga sana. Hari itu dia sangat merindukan ibunya, terlepas dari dendamnya untuk menghancurkan keluarga Kuroko. Selesai memberi dupa untuk sang ibunda, mobilnya melaju membelah jalanan, menuju rumah sakit untuk melanjutkan permainan selanjutnya.

 

Di rumah sakit, tepat sekali ketika dua tubuh milik Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko  Tetsuya tengah bersimbah darah. Keadaannya cukup mengkhawatirkan sebenarnya, namun Ryouta menunggu kedua orang itu dipindahkan.

 

Di tangannya, serum terbaru yang sempat dibuatnya, berkat jiwa professor di dalam darahnya, serum ini mampu menghilangkan ingatan dalam satu dosis. Rencananya  sudah berjalan baik sampai saat ini.

 

“Aominecchi? Kenapa dia disini?”

 

Ryouta segera menyembunyikan diri ketika mata Aomine hampir menangkap bayangan tubuhnya. Hampir saja, jika dia sempat melakukan kesalahan, pasti rencananya bisa berantakan.

 

“Selamat tinggal, Akashicchi.. semoga kau senang dengan ingatan barumu,”

 

Dan Serum pun disuntikkan di lehernya.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak seru rasanya jika rencananya berjalan tanpa tekanan dari terror. Ryouta mengetikkan pesan-pesan terror yang bisa membuat setiap orang frustrasi sampai ingin bunuh diri.

 

**-Seijuurou bahkan terus melupakanmu. Kupikir, kau orang yang tidak pantas untuk terus berada di ingatannya dalam jangka waktu lama. R-**

 

“Hm.. harusnya aku tidak harus meletakkan inisial, tapi siapa juga yang akan mencurigaiku,” bangga Ryouta .

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

“RYOUTA! APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA? KAU MENJEBAKKU?!”

 

Yukio marah besar. Usai tak sengaja membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Ryouta pada anak tunggalnya. Jadi selama ini, apapun yang dia lakukan telah masuk dalam rencana Ryouta?

 

“Kau saja yang bodoh, kau pikir aku semudah itu memaafkan kesalahanmu? DENGAR PEMBUNUH IBUKU, KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENDAPATKAN MAAF DARIKU ATAU IBUKU!”

 

*****

 

Yukio terus bercerita, tanpa sadar airmatanya kembali menetes dibalik pelupuk matanya. Seijuurou, Aomine maupun Kagami tak mengeluarkan pendapat.

 

“Dan karena amarahku yang tak terbendung, aku membunuh Ryouta dan memasukkannya ke dalam tabung . aku menyesal, seandainya aku tidak membunuh Ryouta, dan aku turut menyesal membuatmu masuk dalam perangkapnnya,” sesal Yukio di akhirnya

 

“Paman, bolehkah aku bertanya?” Seijuurou, Kagami dan Yukio kini memandang Aomine, “Jika paman yang membuat serum dan obat pemutus ingatan itu, apakah kau juga membuat penawarnya?”

 

Yukio menggeleng, semua yang ada disana menghela nafas. Bingung untuk memulai percakapan saat hening menguasai keadaan.

 

“Semuanya, aku ingin membuat pengakuan,” kini semua mata tertuju kearah Kagami.

 

“Aku sedang mengembangkan mesin untuk memulihkan ingatan Seijuurou, namun mesin itu belum sempurna.”

 

Ketiganya terdiam sebentar, “Kenapa tidak kau katakan?”

 

“Karena mesin itu belum sempurna dan aku tidak tau menyempurnakannya memakai apa.”

 

“Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan di laboratoriumku?”

 

****

 

Ruangan tersembunyi dibalik perpustakaan, membukanya pun dengan kode-kode buku yang luar biasa sulitnya.  Kagami, Aomine dan Seijuurou sempat bingung bagaimana cara mengingatnya, kalau boleh dikatakan, perpustakaan pribadi ini lebih besar dari ruangan lainnya.

 

“Yukio- _san.._ apa..itu.” Yukio menatap apa yang ditunjuk Kagami, “Ya, dialah Kise Ryouta yang kukatakan.”

 

Ketegangan terjadi diantara mereka, suasana berubah mencekam, dan horror disaat yang bersamaan.

 

“Jadi, Kagami.. mesin yang kau maksud itu seperti apa?” Kagami mengeluarkan sesuatu di tasnya, ukuran sedang dan dibawa kemana-mana.

 

“Kau membuat  mesin itu dengan _Earphone_ mu Kagami?” Kagami mengangguk.

 

“Serum itu mengenai titik di kepalanya, bukan? Aku sedikit mengambil sample darah Seijuurou untuk menyempurnakan kinerjanya. Tapi kurasa, aku butuh sesuatu lagi untuk membuat alat ini bekerja,”

 

“Kagami, boleh lihat alat itu? Seijuurou, coba kau duduk disana untuk sebentar,” Yukio mengambil alat itu, Seijuurou duduk dikursi yang disediakan, sedangkan Kagami dan Aomine masih belum mengerti hanya memandang satu saja lain.

 

Yukio melihat benda itu sebentar, kemudian memasukkan Ratialin ke dalam tabung kecil di dalam alat itu.

 

“Seijuurou, bersandarlah dengan nyaman, jangan pikirkan apapun. _Relax_.”

 

Seijuurou memejamkan mata, berusaha _relax_ saat alat itu terpasang ditelinganya. Kagami mendapat sinyal, langsung mengaktifkan sinyal.

 

“Memulai pengaktifan, lima..empat…tiga…dua..satu..”

 

Kejutan Listrik mengawali, Yukio menatap datar alat yang terpasang. Aomine yang sedari tadi diam turut memandang takjub kearah earphone yang Kagami kembangkan.

 

Tubuh Seijuurou mengejang, teriakan menyakitkan terdengar. otak pemuda itu teras panas, membakar, seakan sesuatu mengalir deras dan panas. Bahkan bagi Aomine yang terkadang menjadi apatis turut memberi tatapan kasihan pada suami sahabatnya.

 

“Proses penetralisir mencapai empat puluh lima persen,” Yukio menatap layar hologram yang menampilkan bagian otak Seijuurou. Terlihat jelas bagaimana aliran darah yang tidak stabil mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

 

“Berapa lama proses untuk mencapai seratus persen, Kagami?”

 

“Lima belas menit lagi.”

 

“Kagami, apa tidak bisa dipercepat?” Kagami melirik sinis, “Kau pikir apa bisa dipercepat?! Ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang, AHOMINE!” 

 

******

 

**_Westlife – Nothing’s gonna change my love for you_ **

****

****

 

Di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit, tempat Tetsuya kini terbaring. Tubuh mungil berbalut perban di sekitar dada, masker oksigen untuk pernafasan dan banyak lagi alat lain yang terpasang ditubuhnya.

 

Momoi Satsuki yang mendapat tugas menjaga kali ini, raut wajahnya yang biasa ceria kini berubah sendu melihat keadaan sahabat kesayangannya tak bergerak se-senti pun.

 

“Tet- _chan_ , kapan kau akan sadar? Semuanya menunggumu,” namun tak ada sahutan. Momoi menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah manis yang dikagumi setiap orang. “Pantas saja banyak yang menyukaimu, Tet- _chan_. Kau manis sekali, kalau aku belum jadian dengan Hayama, aku rela belok mungkin.”

 

Jam tangan dilirik,sudah satu jam sejak perginya Aomine dan yang lain. Momoi sedikit penasaran, ada perbincangan apa sampai keempat orang termasuk ayah Tetsuya tidak ingin memberitahunya.

 

“Dai- _chan_ selalu merepotkan. Seenak saja meninggalkanku sendirian,” keluh Momoi dan kembali memandang wajah Tetsuya yang tertutupi masker oksigen.

 

Layar monitor sedikit berbunyi, Momoi yang melihatnya pun langsung panik dan memencet bel diatas kepala Tetsuya secara brutal. Ras cemas menghantuinya, para dokter dan suster datang, memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya yang makin diambang kematian.

 

“Akashi- _kun_ , datanglah, Tet- _chan_ membutuhkanmu,” lirih Momoi sambil menunggu.

 

Dokter masih belum keluar dari ruangan, mendadak pikiran negative menghantui Momoi. “Tidak tidak, Tet- _chan_ baik-baik saja.”

 

_Begitu terus tanpa sadar dokter sudah keluar._

 

“Momoi- _san_?”

 

Momoi mendongak, “Iya, dokter? Bagaimana keadaan Tet- _chan_?”

 

Helaan nafas dokter dihadapannya membuatnya gelisah, ada apa dengan raut wajah tak terbaca itu?

 

“Tetsuya- _san_ sudah melewati masa koma, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar. Maafkan saya yang sudah membuat anda cemas,” jelas dokter itu. Momoi menghela nafas lega, kemudian masuk kedalam dan melihat Tetsuya yang kini menggerakkan jarinya.

 

“Tet- _chan_?”

 

Netra samudra mulai tampak, walau sayu namun Momoi merasa senang.

 

“Mo..Moi.. _an,”_ ucap Tetsuya sedikit kesusahan. Momoi mengibaskan tangan, mengisyaratkan jangan memaksakan diri dan cukup beristirahat.

 

“Tet- _chan_ jangan memaksakan diri,” ingat Momoi dan diangguki Tetsuya. matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari eksistensi _scarlet_ yang tak Nampak di ruangan. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat tak menemukan siapapun selain Momoi yang menemaninya saat ini.

 

“Akashi- _kun_ , Dai- _chan_ , Kagamin, dan paman sedang pergi sebentar. Nanti mereka pasti kembali,” jelas Momoi yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam Tetsuya. sungguh kenapa Momoi bisa menebak isi hatinya?

 

“Karena kita bersahabat dari kecil, Tet- _chan_ ,” goda Momoi, lagi.

 

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya, tangannya mengisyaratkan Momoi untuk membantunya duduk.

 

Tok Tok Tok…

 

“Masuk,” Momoi sejujurnya malas untuk membuka pintu.

 

“Momoi.. bagaimana keadaan Tet—“ ucapannya terpotong dan langsung mendekap gadis mungil yang kini terlanjur kaget. Kuroko Yukio memeluk anaknya, tangis haru mendominasi ruangan rumah sakit.

 

“S.ei- _kun_.. uhuk.. Dimana?” kalimat tetsuya diselingi batuk pelan. Raut wajah Aomine dan Kagami berubah, entahlah Momoi tidak tau mengenai ekspresi yang dibuat dua pasangan dihadapannya.

 

“Akashi….” Ucapan Kagami seperti hati-hati, Momoi memicingkan mata, berusaha mencari sesuatu dibalik tatapan dan ucapan ketiga orang dihadapannya.

 

“Aku disini, Sayang,” dan inilah Akashi Seijuurou muncul dibalik punggung dua orang pemuda dihadapannya. Tetsuya yang terkejut tak tau ingin mengatakan apa, jarak mulai diperkecil hingga pasangan itu saling berbagi pelukan satu sama lain.

 

“Sei- _kun_ …mengingatku?” Seijuurou mengangguk di ceruk lehernya.

 

Tetsuya meremas kemeja Seijuurou, kemudian mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dari hadapannya.  “Tetsuya, ada apa?”

 

“Aku membencimu, Sei- _kun_!”

 

“Eh..? Kenapa seperti itu?”

 

Ingatan mengenai Seijuurou bersama Furihata kembali terbayang, aura kebencian menguar. “Keluarlah, aku malas melihat wajahmu yang mengingatkanku dengan wajah Furihata!”

 

Semua yang ada diruangan yang tadi bingung kini saling tatap, dan setelah itu seringai muncul di bibir mereka.

 

“Tetsuya, kau masih cemburu?”

 

“SIAPA YANG TIDAK CEMBURU KALAU SUAMINYA BER—MMPH!”

 

Dan teriakan itu dibungkam oleh ciuman manis sebagai penutup.

 

“Sudah selesai?” goda Seijuurou dan dibalas raut cemberut yang sangat manis sampe bikin _nosebleed._

 

“Tetsuya..” Yukio memajukan tubuhnya, duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Tetsuya duduk sekarang. “Maafkan Ayah..”

 

Tetsuya tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam tangan sang ayah, mengecupnya pelan.

 

“Aku memaafkan ayah, selalu. Aku juga tidak membenci Ayah, hanya saja mungkin aku tadinya cukup _shock_ saat melihat laboratoriummu.”

 

Yukio tersenyum, “Terimakasih, nak.”

 

“Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin mendengar seluruh penjelasan ayah, mau satu jam, dua jam bahakn seminggu pun akan kudengarkan sampai tuntas. Ayah mau?”

 

Dan Yukio mengangguk. “Baiklah, Akan ayah cerita—“

 

“Permisi..kudengar menantuku mengalami kecelakaan, Oh ada apa ini? sedang reunikah?” Shiori muncul dibalik pintu dan mengagetkan setiap orang. Seijuurou memijit kepala, kelakuan ibunya yang seenaknya terkadang  bikin pening tujuh keliling, ditambah sekarang sang ayah dengan aura ketegasan berdiri sambil bersidekap.

 

“Oh Tetsuya, kau tidak apa? Mana yang sakit? Mana, katakan pada _oka-san?_ ”

 

“Seijuurou,” merasa namanya terpanggil, dia pun menoleh, “Ya? _Otou-san?”_

 

“Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenar—“.

 

“Biar aku yang menjelaskan,” potong Yukio sebelum Seijuurou menjelaskan.

 

Ruangan berubah senyap, tidak ada yang bersuara sejak kepala keluarga Kuroko mulai bercerita. Dimulai dari semuanya hingga berakhir sampai sekarang. Yukio tidak akan menolak diberikan hukuman apapun, bahkan hukuman mati sekalipun. Dia tau kesalahannya sangat fatal hingga membuat Kise Ryouta yang notabene anak angkatnya terpaksa menjadi korban sekaligus pelaku sebenarnya.

 

“Untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku akan menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Semua data yang ada dilaboratoriumku akan kumusnahkan agar tidak ada yang bisa memakainya untuk kejahatan.” Jelas Yukio diakhir cerita.

 

Baik Tetsuya maupun yang lain tidak ingin menyanggah, keputusan Yukio bersifat final. Bahkan ketika Tetsuya berkata dia sudah memaafkan segalanya, Yukio tetap akan menghukum dirinya atas kesalahan yang dia perbuat.

 

Yukio memberikan sinyal ke semua orang, matanya melirik sesekali kearah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang sepertinya ingin berbicara berdua. Semua orang mengerti sinyal itu pamit keluar, meninggalkan pasangan yang masih terdiam ditempat.

 

Seijuurou mendekat, duduk di pinggir ranjang Tetsuya dan menyampirkan sebagian rambut Tetsuya kebelakang telinga.

 

“Jadi.. selama ini..” .

 

“Ya, begitulah. Kau dan aku yang terikat karena takdir yang direncanakan.”

 

Manik _sapphire_ menatap heterokrom sendu, “Sei- _kun_ , boleh aku minta sesuatu?”

 

“Apapun untukmu, Tetsuya.”

 

“Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, aku.. mencintaimu.”

 

Seijuurou terdiam, kemudian senyumnya terkembang dan Tetsuya ditarik dalam satu pelukan. “Aku juga mencintaimu, selamanya mencintaimu.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

=END=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG :**

Ditengah fokusnya pada kertas dihadapannya, Tetsuya kembali memandang bulan yang telah menggantikan eksistensi sang surya. Dilihatnya beragam bintang yang menemani kala malam, rangkaian rasi bintang terbentuk menambah indahnya pemandangan.

 

Tetsuya merasakan lengan hangat melingkari pinggangnya, hembusan nafas dan surai merah turut hadir di ekor matanya. “Sei- _kun_?”

 

“Kau tiba-tiba menghilang, kupikir kau pergi kemana, ternyata kau kesini,” keluh Seijuurou makin mengeratkan pelukan. “Mengenang masalalu, hm?”

 

Tetsuya mengangguk. Matanya tak berhenti menatap langit berbintang.

 

“Kudengar kau mengunjungi ayah, benar?” Tetsuya mengangguk, lagi.

 

Perkataan Kuroko Yukio mengenai penjara memang benar, sehari setelah Tetsuya pulang dari rumah sakit, Yukio langsung melaporkan diri mengenai apa yang diperbuat. Akashi Masaomi yang sempat terlibat sebenarna sudah memaafkan dan tidak mempermasalahkan, namun karena rasa bersalah yang terus mendera, dia terpaksa menyetujui Yukio untuk memenjarakan dirinya.

 

Dan sekarang, kedua orang itu terhanyut dalam suasana, hingga suara pintu terbuka.

 

“ _Oka-san, Otou-san,_ Seiji lapar,” keluh si mungil tiruan Seijuurou bergantung dalam pelukan Tetsuya.

 

“Aku juga, aku juga, Seiya juga lapar,”

 

Tetsuya tersenyum maklum, begitu pula Seijuurou. Kehadiran putra kembar dengan nama Akashi Seiji dan Akashi Seiya makin menambah kebahagiaan di keluarga kecil mereka. ruang kosong yang ada diantara mentari dan rembulan kini terisi bintang kecil yang menawan.

 

_Awal mula Mentari dan Rembulan menemukan kebahagiaan, bagaimana caraku memulainya? Dengan puisikah? Atau bingkisan? Kau ingat mengenai arti cinta diantara keduanya?_

Kebahagiaan tak diukur dari seberapa romantisnya sebuah hubungan, tidak diukur dari seberapa hadiah yang diberikan pada pasangan. Kebahagiaan baginya adalah hasil perjuangan, seperti mentari yang bertemu rembulan diam-diam kala gerhana, dan bahagia bersama bintang di langit yang indah.

 

Dan bagi Tetsuya, tidak ada kebahagiaan selain bersama mereka, bersama mataharinya, Seijuurou dan bintangnya, Seiji dan Seiya.  Dan ruang kosong dintara mereka, kini terisi kebahagiaan tiada tara.

 

_Untuk Seijuurou, Seiji dan Seiya, aku mencintai kalian selamanya –lembaran origami terakhir, origami ke 415._

 

=FIN=

 

Glosarium : Blank Space

 

  * Ignite Pass Kai : Teknik mengoper dengan meninju bola sambil memutarnya searah jarum jam untuk menambah kecepatan; teknik andalan Kuroko Tetsuya dalam Kuroko No Basuke.
  * Transient global amnesia disebabkan oleh masalah dengan aliran darah bagian otak, yang menyebabkan episode tiba-tiba kehilangan memori yang seseorang tidak ingat setelah itu
  * Anterograde amnesia adalah sub-penyakit amnesia di mana otak bagian hippocampus sang penderita tidak dapat bekerja dengan maksimal. Ada spot di otak manusia bernama daerah subtikoral yang terganggu fungsinya. Orang yang menderita penyakit ini tidak bisa mengingat sebagian atau keseluruhan masa lalu. Dia tak ingat dia pernah melakukan apa, atau pernah komunikasi dengan orang lain. Jadi percuma saja, jika dalam sehari dia melakukan banyak hal dengan orang tertentu, besoknya akan langsung dia lupakan. Tapi masih ada kemungkinan untuk kenangan jangka panjang dibuat, karena dia bisa ingat hal-hal baru yg belum lama dia lakukan.
  * Shoji : pintu geser; pintu bergaya khas jepang.
  * Shogi: salah satu permainan seperti catur
  * Onew SHINee : Leader salah satu boyband korea, SHINee.
  * Final Test, XII’s Grade, 2016, _First class,_ Rakuzan High School : kalau di indonesia, ini waktu zaman masih ada sekolah bertaraf internasional. Ada semacam ujian khusus untuk siswanya, dimana soal yang diujikan berbahasa inggris semua. Biasanya setiap semester selalu diujikan untuk kelas khusus itu sendiri. Untuk Rakuzan, test ini menjadi tolak ukur kemampuan siswanya, demi menjadikan setiap siswanya menjadi lulusan terbaik dan paling diinginkan setiap universitas.
  * French kiss: ciuman panas ala orang perancis.
  * Bench : bangku cadangan; bangku yang ada di dekat lapangan untuk para pemain cadangan.
  * Iwaya caves : salah satu tujuan wisata yang ada di Enoshima. Sebuah gua yang terletak di pulau Enoshima, tepatnya berada dibelakang pulau, menghadap ke laut Teluk Sagami.
  * _Oh, We’re on the right side of rock bottom, and I hope that we keep falling, you’re the good side of bad karma, cause we keep on coming back for more,” “We’re on the right side of rock bottom, and to you I just keep crawling, you’re the best kind of bad something, cause we keep on coming back for more,”_ : potongan lirik lagu milik Hailee Steinfeld berjudul Rock Bottom.



 


End file.
